


So This is Love

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, and alina can't resist his insufferable self, because this started out as a masquerade au and turned into a cinderella-esque scenario xD, it is a LONG fic now :D, makeout under the moonlight, nikolai is a smooth fox-masked fella, royals au, vasily is some buttler that is far too screechy and hates the prince xD, will nikolai find alina? will he win her heart??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Alina is dragged by her best friends to a masquerade ball held in honour of the crown prince's 25th birthday.There are two problems: they are crashing the ball with an invitation given by David. Alina is about to meet a fox-masked stranger that happens to be too charming even for her snappy mood.What could go wrong?





	1. Masquerade

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Alina huffed, “Both of you!” she added, the force of her glare falling on her two best friends.

Zoya chuckled, eyeing her perfectly manicured nails, but it was Genya who answered, her beautiful copper hair pilled in perfect ringlets atop her head much like a crown, “Oh come on, Alina. It’s a masquerade ball. It’s held in honour of the crown prince. And we got an invitation! Why are you so sour?”

Alina crossed her arms over her chest, “Because we weren’t officially invited! You got it thanks to your beau, David.”

Genya’s eyes glinted, “Yes, I did. And if all goes well, tonight we’ll finally kiss. You wouldn’t deny me that, would you, Alina dear?” She peered at the window to assess how far they were and hummed delighted when she saw the palace coming closer, “Plus, you get to wear that wonderful dress! Don’t say you aren’t happy about that.”

“Of course she is. Did you miss the way she danced around the room when she put it on?” Zoya answered before Alina could even take a breath.

Alina snapped shut her mouth and shot a white-hot glare at her friend. Zoya didn’t even blink an eye as she examined her other hand and put her gloves back on. Shaking her head, Alina shifted in her spot again, trying hard to not wrinkle her dress while also trying hard to look like she wasn’t trying just that. After a few seconds of failing at it, she huffed and smoothed down her full-skirt, the rich golden fabric shimmering under her shaky hands. She looked out the window, seeing nothing but the other carriages that came behind them.

This was a terrible idea. No matter how beautifully dressed they were, going to a ball to which they weren’t officially invited was invitation for trouble. She sighed and settled down and waited. Tonight was the crown prince’s 25th birthday and all of Ravka’s best families had been invited. The rest of Ravkan people were holding celebrations throughout the city of Os Alta, patiently waiting for midnight, the moment when the most exquisite fireworks would illuminate the night sky over the palace. It was also the night when the prince was supposed to choose a bride, once and for all.

Rumour has it that he wished to invite every eligible young Ravkan for the ball, but his mother, having ruled the kingdom alone ever since his birth, had denied that request. It was far easier and less troublesome to invite only those of royal blood and hope for the best. And by hope, she meant that the prince had to choose his bride before the night was over or have his mother make the choice.

Alina found the rumour plain ridiculous and pure fairy tale material. In fact, she was certain she had heard many versions of such tale throughout her childhood years.

It didn’t matter what was the real reason for the ball. What mattered was that she had a bad feeling about attending it when neither of the three girls had a drop of royal blood.

Well, maybe Zoya had a drop or two. But no one would ever believe that.

 

* * *

 

“I have to admit, Genya… You were right.” Alina said in awe.

They’d entered the ballroom, their names had been announced, and not a soul had batted an eye. And that had happened fifteen minutes ago. Genya’s red lips opened in a proud and victorious smile, “I told you. You were worried for nothing.”

Zoya tsked and grabbed a champagne flute from a passing waiter, “Genya, are you even surprised Alina was over worrying? It’s Alina. That’s what she does. And verbally bite off the heads of big men with big weapons.”

“I do not. And he was being extremely rude!” She argued, cheeks heating up under the filigree mask. Masks. Because it wasn’t just a ball, it was a masquerade ball. And Genya, ever the craftswoman, she had built three exquisite masks for the three of them. Alina had gotten a white filigree mask that fitted her perfectly and was extremely comfortable, in spite of being made of metal. Zoya sported a black lace mask that covered only her eyes, drawing special attention to their startlingly blue shade. No guest was able to pass by her without staring for long. As for Genya, she wore a papier-mâché mask decorated in gold leaf and held up by an intricately decorated handle.

An excited gasp drew her attention back to Genya, who was hopping on her spot, as eager as a child upon seeing candy, “It’s David! He’s here!” She announced before rushing away from her friends. Her steps were hasty but elegant as she made a beeline to David, the royal engineer. The young man started in his spot and had just one second to react before Genya wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her lips on his. He stood frozen for a moment before melting in her embrace and awkwardly kissing her back. Alina chuckled at the sight. David wasn’t known for public displays of affection, whereas Genya was. Which meant that Genya hadn’t waited even a second before taking the plunge and kissing her beau.

“Say goodbye, Alina. We won’t see her again until tomorrow.” Zoya said knowingly as Genya dragged David away from the crowd. “I should find someone to kiss tonight as well. These masks are awfully useful when it comes to such an act.” She added. Just on cue, a young man dressed in a deep red suit approached her.

He bowed, his bright red hair falling to his eyes, “May I?”

Zoya studied him for two long heartbeats before deeming him a good catch. Then she nodded and offered her hand. She winked at Alina, mouthed “Go get them” and disappeared in the crowd.

And thus Alina found herself alone, in a darkened corner, cursing her friends for dragging her to this ball and leaving her to dance with their partners. Heaving a long and tired sigh, Alina took a gulp of her champagne, only to grimace the next second when she remembered why she never drank it. It tasted awful.

“Like it that much?” A voice broke through her thoughts, making her sputter the remaining of the champagne back into the flute. She grimaced at the spoiled drink and looked at the source of the voice, cursing the owner long before she even saw them. She gaped. In front of her stood a tall and impossibly handsome young man. His blonde hair was the purest gold and behind his fox mask shined two hazel eyes, mirth and wicked ideas dancing in the candle light. His lips (far too perfect and lush for her taste, of course) were curved in a smirk that echoed the spark in his eyes. Alina knew in that moment this man was trouble in human form.

“Love it.” She deadpanned, looking away from those hypnotizing eyes.

A low and warm chuckle brought her eyes back to his, “Champagne is such a dreadful drink. I don’t know why everyone pretends to enjoy it.” His gaze left hers to watch the dancing crowd around them, “Quite a party, wouldn’t you say?”

She shrugged, “A bit stiff, to be honest. I didn’t even want to come.”

His eyes snapped back to hers, open wide in shock. Mockery? She couldn’t tell, “Truly? Dressed like that?” When she frowned at the implication, he quickly shot up his hands in surrender, “I didn’t mean it that way, lovely maiden. I meant that such a beautiful creature such as yourself staying at home tonight would have been a loss for the world.”

A blush crept up her body. His smirk gained an edge. She scoffed, “Please, if you think that will get you a dance or some snogging behind a drawn curtain… You better knock on some other door.” She crossed her arms for added effect.

The Fox chuckled again, “I meant every word, beautiful maiden. Pray tell, do you have a name I can call you? Unless,” He winked, “You enjoy being called ‘beautiful maiden’”

She scoffed again, wondering when she had done something so terrible she got stuck with an infuriating fox-masked man when her friends had found far better company. “I don’t enjoy it.” She lied, “You can call me Alina, if it means you’ll stop saying all that ridiculous nonsense.”

His smile was wide and so bright, her lungs were knocked of all air. “Alina… What a beautiful name.” With a flourish of the hand, the Fox bowed deep and extended his hand to her, “May I have this dance, beautiful Alina?”

Fighting a blush, Alina rolled her eyes at the offered hand, “I’m not really interested.”

Staying low, Fox chuckled again, “Would you prefer to stay here, sulking in the shadows, easy prey for old, drunken dukes and counts?”

Oh. No, no she didn’t. Scoffing at the offending hand, Alina took it and grumbled a fine as the Fox drew her deeper into the crowd.

 

* * *

 

Her heart wanted to flee. It hammered against her ribcage so hard and so fast, Alina was certain it would break through any moment now. And they were just dancing. Dancing!

The Fox had his hands as properly placed as etiquette ruled, yet she couldn’t ignore the way his touch seemed to burn straight to her skin, ignoring layers of fabric that logically were placed in the way. His smile was polite, but his tongue was teasing and playful, the young man teasing Alina every step of the way. Still, she couldn’t stop talking with him. Something about him was magnetic, making it impossible to deny any answer. It didn’t help that he seemed to be well educated and an adept of the same things she was interested in learning. And the proximity of his face to hers… Well, she was thankful it was a masquerade ball, even if her mask did little to hide her ever present blush.

The song ended and the two bowed.

Alina got ready to return to her spot, hoping either of her friends were back there, ready to offer her some protection from the mysterious Fox. But no soon has she lifted her hopes, his hand was grabbing hers, the touch more tender than expected.

“The air is stuffy here. Would you like to go for a walk outside?” He pleaded.

Alina really didn’t want to go for a walk outside. Those tended to lead to dark places in the garden and to wandering hands under full skirts and stolen kisses under the moonlight. But something about the way he voiced his question made her nod. She wasn’t sure what, though.

 

* * *

 

The air was cool on her burning cheeks, the soft breeze caressing her loose hair so lightly it was more of a kiss than a breeze.

“Much better out here, wouldn’t you agree?” Fox said, hands behind his back as the two walked through the garden.

“Yes, it really is.” She couldn’t even pretend it wasn’t better outside when she had complained about the stuffy ballroom as much as she had taken breaths. Lying to him right now would only gain her some merciless teasing.

She felt his gaze on her but pretended not to, absentmindedly playing with the perfectly trimmed edges. Fox cleared his throat, “You weren’t on the Queen’s list, were you?”

Panic took over her as she snapped her head to him, mouth hanging open, “What?” She finally breathed after a too long moment of silence.

Fox’s smile was less wicked and more understanding than the situation called for, “Not to worry, beautiful Alina, no one is going to kick you out. But I know every name on that list and I would have remembered an Alina. It’s a beautiful name, impossible to forget.”

“Well… I, huh… I… We… My friend…” she stammered, feet glued to the grass.

“Yes, I believe that’s how you got an official invitation without being officially invited. Genya, is that correct?” When Alina continued looking up with wide eyes and gaping mouth, Fox added, “She’s been courting David for a while. I’m not surprised he got her an invitation.”

“Who… How?” She got out, the words breathless. Panicked.

“Don’t worry, Alina. Only I know. And David.” He added with a shrug. “I’m glad you came, though. The night was threatening to be awfully dull until you showed up.”

“I… Well… Thank you?” She was lost. Confused. Dizzy. If he knew they were crashing the ball, why was he being so… nice? And how did he know David? According to Genya, the engineer had little to zero friends outside his team. And the prince, of course.

“You’re welcome, beautiful Alina.” Fox said just as that last thought crossed her mind. Of course, when he said ‘beautiful Alina’ again, she quickly forgot all about what she’d just been thinking.

Fox took off his jacket, of a gaudy teal shade, and draped it over her shoulders, “You’re shivering, Alina. Perhaps we should return inside.” Was it concern in his voice?

She shook her head, ducking low as to hide the blush that was bright on her cheeks, “No. Too stuffy. And if you realised we’re not supposed to be there, then I really don’t want to risk anyone else noticing that either.”

He cocked his head, a corner of his lips curving up in a half-smile, as if privy to some joke only he knew of. Then he reached up and tugged a lock of hair behind her ear, his eyes locked in the movement. Alina herself was frozen in place, her gaze unable to move away from the alluring hazel eyes of her companion.

“Perhaps… Perhaps it’s too much of a bold confession, but…” He started after a moment, his voice thick and hoarse, “I would very much like to kiss you right now, Alina.”

“Oh…” she managed, her body now close to combustion. The Fox had voiced what she herself had thought at least five times since the beginning of the night. Certainly, it was purely physical attraction, but it was there nevertheless. Having danced for long with him, talked about matters that interested her and then having sneaked away for a walk around the gardens, during which she had felt almost completely at home. Having done all that and felt all that… It wasn’t so hard to desire a kiss from the insufferable Fox-masked man.

Fox stepped closer to her and cupped her face, “Would that be a good ‘oh’ or a bad ‘oh’?” His eyes searched hers and Alina had to gulp down her silence.

“A good ‘oh’.” Oh yes, indeed it was.

And then another good ‘Oh’ formed in her mind the moment Fox leaned down and kissed her lips. He tasted of heaven. And he moved like an old lover. As if he knew the exact way he should hold her closer, the exact spots where his hands should be, the exact press her lips needed before parting and welcoming him in and deepening the kiss.

Her hands had somehow found their way up to his hair and she passed them through the rich and soft locks. Her tongue danced with his in a never-ending dance that was theirs and theirs alone. Her body was pressed flush against his, the warm jacket having fallen off her shoulders by now. Her breathing was his and his was hers and her heart was drumming in her chest, setting a rhythm to their moves. She felt his own heart, beating fast and rampant and a happy sigh formed in her throat.

Fox took off her mask and threw it away, his hand finding its way back to her unbound hair. Alina’s fingers found the ribbon that held the fox mask in its place and without a second to wait, she took it off. She cupped his face and a moan grew deep within her as she felt it for the first time, no mask to stop her hands or her lips.

“Prince Nikolai!” A shocked shout echoed behind them and the two broke apart as if lighting had struck right where they stood.

Fox looked where the shout had come and cursed under his breath.

And Alina realised, as she looked at his uncovered face for the first time, that Fox wasn’t really Fox, a stranger that knew a lot about the palace and happened to have found in her a kindred spirit to spend the ball with. Fox wasn’t just a handsome stranger.

Fox was prince Nikolai.

Fox was the crown prince of Ravka, Nikolai Lantsov.

And Alina had just snogged the crown prince for Saints know how long.

Without missing a beat, she took off.

Fox—No, prince Nikolai. Prince Nikolai called after her, his voice desperate as he tried to catch up to her. But Alina had made good use of his temporary distraction and had a good advance over him.

Soon she found her way back to the ball, where she quickly searched for her friends. When it became obvious neither were within the ballroom and were probably busy with their ‘friends’, Alina made a rash decision. A request was given to the guard that had greeted them. Her carriage was requested. And before the prince could catch up to her, Alina was fleeing the palace, only mildly sorry for her stranded friends.

“Blast!” She cursed when she realised her beautiful mask was gone. No matter, she thought to herself, a hand on her running heart, it was just a mask anyway. Genya wouldn’t be too mad, hopefully.

What Genya would be mad over, however… that was another tale.

Alina felt all hot and dizzy just like that. The memory of his lips on hers and his hands buried deep in her hair… It was far too fresh. So was the knowledge that she had just thoroughly kissed and been thoroughly kissed by none other than prince Nikolai Lantsov.

Oh saints.

She wanted to die.

Because she really, really wanted to go back and kiss him again. Or maybe she wanted to punch him.

Maybe both.

 

* * *

 

“Your highness!” his royal guard reached him.

He stood breathless on the palace stairs, eyes locked on the empty road. After a moment, he finally looked back, “Yes, Tamar?”

“What happened? Vasily just came screeching to us on how you had been kidnaped by a trespasser and that he found you two doing… _things_ in the bushes.” She said, making a face at ‘things’. Certainly, Vasily had made up some ridiculous tale on how Nikolai and the ‘trespasser’ had been humping in the garden or something. Maybe he’d even spoken of filthy sounds or something.

He sighed, “Tamar…” He cast his eyes upwards, “I was in the garden with a beautiful stranger that had an official invitation. And while we were kissing, that was all that happened.”

Tamar’s golden eyes shined with a silent question.

“She wasn’t on mother’s list. But she had an invitation.” He looked down at his hands, holding with care the white filigree mask. “And she was amazing, Tamar. Smart, witty, beautiful…”

“Sounds like a winner.”

“Yes. Too bad mother will flip when she hears about it.”

“Would you like me to announce you have a headache and can’t attend the ball anymore?”

“That would be wonderful, Tamar. I’ll make use of that time to track down her friends and find out where my lovely companion is running off to.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this especially today for today xD wanted to write something mask-y for halloween lol. and ended up with a cinderella au haha xD
> 
> fangirling/comments/feedback are more than welcome on this spooky day <3


	2. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikolai does some digging

 

 

 

The blue eyed companion of Alina had last been seen sneaking away in the company of Count Harshaw as Tolya quickly found out. According to him, the two had been far too enthralled by each other to be doing something as innocent as exploring the palace.

Nikolai scratched her off from his options. If he ever got to talk to her, it would be far later than desired. No, he needed to interrupt whatever David and Genya were up to. Hopefully nothing too intimate.

 

* * *

 

Three knocks.

Shuffling within the royal engineer’s private quarters combined with some cursing under their breath as the two scrambled to stop whatever they’d been doing. After another heartbeat, David’s mussed up hair popped through his cracked door, the opening just enough to see who was knocking.

The crown prince had to bite down a teasing smirk as he saw David’s swollen lips and bright red cheeks. His eyeglasses were precariously perched on his nose, as if they’d been put on just a second ago and without any light to help the task. He looked positively dishevelled.

“Your highness! Is something wrong?”

“David, my friend, I apologise for interrupting what seems to be a lovely night, but I’m afraid I need to speak to your lady companion for a moment or two.” He said, casually peering over his engineer’s shoulders in search of the red head. But the room was indeed dark, only lit by the fireplace somewhere far from the door. He couldn’t see Alina’s other friend, but he knew she was there. If David’s state was any evidence to go by.

David’s blush grew darker, “My… Oh… Your highness, I don’t… I…” He cleared his throat, eyes cast downwards as he mumbled apologies for ditching the ball so hastily and without any word at all.

“Oh, be quiet David. It’s obvious he isn’t mad. Especially about that.” A feminine voice, laced with humour, spoke from behind. A moment later, a red head with a dangerous smirk and bright amber eyes was opening the door. She threw a lewd glance at David who blushed even harder, soon his whole face would be the colour of freshly plucked roses. “Why do you need me, Your Highness?” she inquired, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her hand searched for David, who quickly took it within his and laced their fingers together. In spite of her confident bravado, it was obvious the surprise visit threw the young woman off her balance.

Nikolai pressed his lips and looked down. He balanced on his feet for a moment, searching for the right words. Then, “Miss Safin, tonight I danced with a friend of yours for long. We talked and talked, we traded honest opinions and biting remarks. We danced. We… connected.” He spoke, feeling as though speaking of their kiss would be too much information. He wanted to… keep that his secret, his sweet secret. “But before I could ask her to stay, your friend took off.” He continued.

“My friend took off? Huh… Which one?”

His lips curved upwards with just the thought of her, “Alina.”

Genya’s mouth formed a perfect O. “Alina?” she said after a moment of bewilderment. Then she blinked hard, “She took off? Why? Not that I’m surprised, it’s Alina. She didn’t even want to come in the first place.”

Nikolai chuckled, “Yes, she wasn’t exactly ecstatic to be at the ball.” Chewing on his lip, the prince added, “She ran after finding out who I was.”

Genya frowned, “She didn’t know?”

“I had a mask, Miss Safin. So did she.”

Genya nodded, “I see. And huh… What can I… help you with?” She shrugged, unsure of what to say.

Suddenly his voice was rough, “I wish to see her again. Preferably before my mother chooses my bride for me. Please, Miss Safin, I’m begging you. Tell me where I can find Alina.”

The red head hesitated, “Your Highness, I understand your plight but… If Alina ran away… I’m not sure it’s such a good idea to follow her tonight. She is… Hot-headed. She needs time to cool off.”

He frowned, “You won’t tell me where I can find her?”

For the first time since this conversation started, Genya Safin looked extremely uncomfortable, “I know it’s most likely treason, but if I do tell you where she lives, you’ll take off right now. And I don’t want to make my friend mad because I didn’t respect her boundaries.” She paused, “Because I respected your wishes more than her boundaries.”

A ghost of a smile passed through Nikolai’s features, “It’s not treason if I’m not ordering you. Which I won’t.” He sighed and passed a hand through his hair, “Please, I need to see her again. Give me something. I promise to help you and Kostyk with anything you need.” He threw in, desperate as he was to see Alina again. He had never liked anyone as fast as he had with her. He needed… He needed to see her again. To speak to her, to hold her close, to kiss her. It crazy and ridiculous, this need, this instant connection. Stuff of fairy tales. But here he was, almost begging on his knees for a crumb of information on Alina.

Genya bit her thumb, weighing the situation. She remained quiet for some time, so long that Nikolai began to wonder if he should just leave and have Tamar use her hidden talents and track Alina down. Then, Genya nodded once, “I… Can tell you this… Alina, she always goes to the market. She has a little booth where she sells her paintings and even paints portraits in the hour. It’s in the outskirts of Os Alta, your Highness. From Monday to Friday, it’s always open in the mornings. A cultural market, which I’m sure you know if. If she doesn’t decide to exile into her room, you might find her there.” She bowed and winced, “I… I am sorry, that is all I can say without risking my friend’s wrath.”

He bowed as well, his heart swelling and floating with the prospect of seeing Alina gain, “I am eternally thankful, Miss Safin. Please, if you ever need anything, just tell me so.” He nodded to the bedroom, “I shan’t keep you from my engineer any longer. Please don’t keep him up for too long, he still has work to do.” His smirk was easy and playful and quickly Genya was smiling back. She bowed again and without waiting another moment, the door was closed.

The market. Outskirts of Os Alta. He knew that market. People from all places went there, some for supplies for their households, others for the sake of seeing something new. It was a rather large market, with all sorts of booths and people and cultures and items. And among all of the vendors and the clients… Alina would be there.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! the actual 2nd chapter is here :D :D :D  
> yeah it's short but not to worry, hopefully it's noice enough to look forward to the next update x)
> 
> fangirling/comments/feedback is always such a Gift <3


	3. Commissioning the Painter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alina's love for painting is going to bring an unexpected client to her booth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! Have you read the real chapter 2 yet? No? Then why are you reading this one already??

 

 

 

“All right, tell me everything.” Genya demanded.

Alina startled in her spot and her teacup rattled in her hands. But Genya’s piercing gaze was on Zoya, not her. A low breath of relief blew out of her before she quickly took a long gulp of her tea, trying to hide the blush that had risen to her cheeks when she thought Genya might have known about the… hum… the ball.

While Alina had nearly dropped her tea in panic, Zoya didn’t seem even remotely affected by the inquisitive tone. An eyebrow arched, “Tell you what?” She answered nonchalantly, her tone as unbothered as always. Alina wondered often if there was anything that could actually and truly bother her friend. Hopefully she would always be around to watch in case such occasion should ever arise.

Genya huffed and pointed a golden nail at her, “Zoya Nazyalensky, don’t play coy with me. You have that look all over you!”

“What look?”

“The ‘I spent one hell of a night in someone else’s bed and Saints was it great!’ look.” Genya dropped two sugar balls on her tea. The silver spoon spun within the fragile teacup with such force that Alina wondered if it would break before the sugar was even dissolved. She could already hear the cracks.

Zoya shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, for saints’ sake! Zoya! Tell us!” A bird flew away outside in the garden after Genya’s outburst.

“Please, Zoya. Spill or Genya will murder you in your sleep.” Alina begged, if anything to keep Genya’s attention on Zoya’s sex life. And away from her own. Not that she had any sex life. Just… kiss life? She nearly groaned out loud at how ridiculous her thoughts were in that moment. It didn’t matter. She just really did not want her friends asking for details on what had happened after they left her at the ball.

Blue eyes narrowed at her for a moment and Alina swore Zoya would gladly stab her in the back right there and make sure the talk was just about Alina and Alina alone. Then, “Fine. I did spend the night with someone.”

Genya whooped, “Knew it! Come on, details. But not too detailed, of course.”

“It was that red head gentleman that asked me to dance. You remember him, right Alina?” She began. Alina nodded, ignoring the edged tone behind her friend’s words. “Well, we danced. And then we went to his room. That’s it. Happy?”

Alina wanted to laugh at the way Genya’s jaw hit the floor with offense and shock, “You are not getting away that easily, Miss Nazyalensky.” Genya proclaimed as she poured more tea for herself, “First of all, who is he? Second, you danced one dance and then decided to just go for it? And his room? Wait, are you telling me he lives in the palace?”

Zoya took a deep breath, “You’re unbelievable, Genya. Sometimes I wonder why we’re friends. But then I remember it’s you.” She paused to take a sip of her tea, “He’s a count. Count Harshaw. He’s friends with the prince, hence him having a room in the palace. He is just visiting until the prince gets married, I think.” She clinked her spoon on the teacup once and put it down, “And we danced just once before leaving the ballroom, yes. What was the point of dancing more if both of us were clearly interested in other things?”

Drinking the rest of her tea, Alina asked, “Like what?”

“You know exactly what. Though we did test the waters first behind a drawn curtain. I admit I didn’t think Count Harshaw would be a good kisser, but he surprised me. In fact he surprised me all night long.” She finished with a dangerous smirk.

“Hah! I knew it! Didn’t I tell you, Alina? There had to be a reason why we had to wait a whole day before this lady gave us any news.”

“What about Alina?” Zoya did end up betraying her in the end…

Genya shrugged the question away, “Alina danced with some random counts and dukes before one stepped on her foot so hard she had to leave. After waiting half an hour for us out in the cold.” When Zoya’s calculating gaze fell on her, Alina became rather enthralled by the cat parading around the garden just outside the room. It looked awfully interested in the birds flowing up above. And Alina could feel her friend unravelling the tale she’d concocted bit by bit, word by word.

Her breath held, waiting for the moment Zoya would call her out on her weak lie.

A moment passed and then, “I guess you were right about not wanting to go, then.” Zoya hummed, letting her go. For now.

“As for me,” Genya began, “I had a wonderful night with David. We didn’t do more than snogging for long, of course, but it was quite wonderful.” She paused, “The prince did come by…” Alina’s heart raced, “but he just wanted to ask about some stuff David was working on. Something time sensitive, I think.”

Again Alina found herself letting out another breath of relief. And then she chastised herself for being so ridiculous. Neither Zoya nor Genya had any inkling of what she’d been up to during the ball. And, so long she kept her original lie going, none would ever know. So, why be so worried they might guess it? The chances of finding someone interesting enough to dance with were already slim. Even slimmer were those of ending up kissing the interesting someone. And the chances of that someone being the crown prince? Non-existent. So, no reason to worry. At all. So long she kept her act.

The conversation had drifted on to other and much safer topics by the time a maid came in. She bowed and spoke to Zoya, “A gentleman is out front, Miss. He requests a meeting with you.”

A small and brief wrinkle between her eyebrows, the only sign that Zoya had been surprised by the announcement, “Who?”

The maid read a card, “Count Harshaw, Miss.”

For the first time since she’d known Zoya, Alina saw her friend’s cheeks turn a darker shade of pink. She almost celebrated the chance to see something of the sorts. But then the moment was gone, as fast as it had happened. Zoya sat up straighter, “I am busy.”

The maid nodded as she started to speak when Genya got up in a flash, “Not to worry, we were about to leave anyway. Alina has some… stuff to take care of before the day of tomorrow.”

“I… do?” Genya flashed her a dangerous look, “Oh yes. I do!”

Zoya didn’t even have time to complain before the two friends were dismissing themselves and out the door. On their way to their carriage, Genya and Alina saw an elegant and tall man, his hair the colour of fire, his beard a shade darker, almost like blood. He was well-dressed and his blue eyes shined with anticipation.

For a moment Alina wished to be a fly, just to see the outcome of this unexpected meeting.

 

* * *

 

Next day began early for Alina. As all first five days of every week always started for her.

Because of the prince’s birthday, Friday had been a holiday and no business had been working. But the weekend passed soon and another Monday was here. There was no more reason to not open the market and it returned to its normal schedule. As did Alina, who had a job to do.

“I still think you should take on father’s proposal, Alina.” Genya said, helping her settle down a beautiful midnight blue tablecloth over the booth’s front table. It fell over the hard surface like a cloth made of water, its elegant but sturdy fibres hugging the table effortlessly.

Alina shook her head, having been through this conversation at least ten times in the last month, “Genya, I know he means well, but… I’m still just an adopted kid. Going to a finishing school just to learn a little more than what we’ve learned here already won’t change anything. The second any possible husband finds out I have no Safin blood and I don’t even go by Safin, they’ll bail on me. Not that it bothers me that much, to be perfectly honest.” She set up the smallest paintings, the size of her palm, in a neat row, each one depicting either a beautiful landscape or a fairy tale character. She loved those, the challenge their small space offered to her artistic mind.

Genya chuckled, “You’re so stubborn. That’s why father and mother liked you so much that day in the orphanage.” She smiled and helped Alina set up a midnight blue curtain in the back of the booth. Tiny sparkles dotted all over it, looking as though Alina’s booth was cut out from the night sky itself. “And you could go by Safin, you know. In fact, it’s in your documents. Alina Starkov Safin.” She added with a triumphant smile. They’d gotten the curtain up in one perfect go. A rare event since Alina always managed to drop her side somehow, but when it happened, saints… Genya felt like a proud mother.

“But I’m not a Safin and honestly…” She sighed, “I may not know where I got Starkov from, but it’s the only thing I have from before. I’m not giving it up unless…” She hesitated, a blush creeping up her neck as that silly childhood thought rose up yet again.

Genya finished putting out the rest of Alina’s framed paintings and turned her way, an eyebrow arched. “Unless what? Go on.”

“Unless it’s for love…” She mumbled after a long pause. It _was_ silly to say it out loud, but it was… true. The only way she would stop being a Starkov would be if she were to marry someone she truly loved. And even then, she would never _not_ be a Starkov. “Plus! Your parents didn’t adopt me, not really. They took me in as a protégé. Alina Safin is just for tea parties.” She said with a grimace, remembering how well those parties went most of the time. Old women always judging her for some stupid reason they would come up with on the spot.

Genya smiled. She just _smiled_.

Alina frowned at this. Her friend was awfully quiet today, aside from the finishing school talk – which was just small talk between the two of them by now – she hadn’t talked about anything else. Not even what had happened at the ball. And Alina knew her friend hadn’t believed a word of her lie. So why wasn’t she drilling her for information? Why wasn’t Genya demanding the truth and every single juicy second of it? This bothered her more than if Genya had been actually demanding information like a kid begging for candy.

She put aside this nagging feeling and focused on setting up the rest of her tools and paints and empty canvases. Soon they were all ready for another market day at last. She nodded to herself, pleased with the effect the midnight blue had. It had been a risky purchase, all that fabric, but in the end it had been an excellent choice. Alina swore she would probably die of old age before she could ever grow tired of her little piece of night.

“All right, Alina. Everything is ready. Do you need anything else?”

She arched a brow, “Leaving so soon?”

Genya flashed a playful smile, “I’m meeting David today, we planned for a little stroll. Around his lab.” She chuckled, “But I’m going home first, to work on some sketches. Then, I’ll go visit my David.”

Alina rolled her eyes, “Your David… All right, go. I don’t need anything else. I hope you keep that courtship respectful, Genya. Your father would lose it if you showed up with a surprise in your belly.” She teased.

Genya stuck out her tongue, “Don’t be such a spoil sports. I’m careful. Well, I will be once David and I move on to that.” She winked. “See you later, Alina.” And then she was off.

 

* * *

 

Her newest work was inspired by… the ballroom.

The ballroom.

Alina had fallen in love with that room. It was magnificent and surprisingly tasteful. Nothing about it screamed too much, nothing felt too forced, nothing felt over the top and made to just look lavish. That ballroom had been built to be enjoyed and her single visit there she had done just so. Alina leaned back and eyed the sketch. It was too much alike. If she wanted to keep her visit a secret she had to switch things up. She had to make it more inspired by the ballroom and less like a truthful copy. Perhaps she could… With her pencil she traced an arch where a wall had been. Through the arch she added an extra garden with low bushes, their flowers in full bloom. She added a shape that would eventually transform into small fountain. Then she leaned away once more and observed the result. Now the room had exits for two gardens. If she removed that door and painted the curtains in sheer fabrics, this could easily be a ballroom from any highly ranked family. Real or fictional. Happy with the result, Alina leaned back in and added the extra lines she’d planned. Painting it would take a while, considering the room was very detailed and she wasn’t planning on having it full of people. But it would be worth it.

“Excuse me.” A lady approached her booth, “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” She said, a smile on her face. “What can I help you with?”

The lady eyed the many paintings in exhibition, “I’m visiting the city, came for the prince’s birthday, and today is my last day in Os Alta. I promised my kids I’d take something back, but I haven’t seen anything that would make through the whole journey, not yet anyway.”

Alina perked up, “Well, paintings are good presents.” She pointed at the smallest ones, her hand already splashed with paint smudges of at least five different shades, “Those smallest ones are perfect as souvenirs. As you can see there are some with landscapes and others with famous characters. What do your kids like?”

“Oh, they love fairy tales. Both of them, Natasha and Adrik adore fairy tales. From the nicest ones to the darkest ones.” The woman smiled, her eyes misting at the thought of her kids.

“Then I suggest maybe this one of the Too Clever Fox for one of them and this…” she hovered her fingers over her other paintings until she found the one she was searching, “This one with Baba Yaga?” She said, pointing at her favourite works of the batch. The buyer nodded excitedly as her eyes lit up at the sight.

“Oh, they look fantastic. You’re very talented, miss.”

“Thank you.” Alina said, fighting the blush that always coloured her cheeks whenever anyone complimented her work. No matter how many times she heard those, Alina would never get used to it.

The lady hummed a song unknown to Alina as she looked over the booth, her eyes going through the smaller paintings and the bigger ones. Then, after a long moment, she pointed at a painting of the Little Palace, “That is absolutely beautiful. How much for it?”

“Oh,” Alina blinked in surprise, “I… Not exactly what I’d take back home as a souvenir but… It’s a hundred gold coins.” She did her best not to wince at the price. Truthfully, it was the right price to ask for that painting, but everyone that ever asked her about it always complained, saying other painters did the same landscape for cheaper and more affordable prices. That was all very nice, except Alina had painted it during a partial eclipse. No other artist had caught the Little Palace in such a light and unique moment. Because of that and how proud she felt over the painting, Alina would rather keep it forever than sell it for a bargain. Never for a bargain, no matter how bad had business been that day.

Her possible client didn’t even bat an eye when she spoke again, her voice certain, “I’ll take it. With the Fox and Baba Yaga, please.”

 

* * *

 

Alina sat in her stool, still and barely breathing, stunned with surprise. She’d finally sold that painting, finally… After having it with her for almost a year. At last, it had found a home. The look of happiness and excitement shining in the buyer’s eyes… That look alone told Alina that her painting would be in good hands now. Still, she couldn’t help the lingering sadness that settled in her chest for not having it around her anymore. It was most likely because she’d grown used to its presence. Alina had probably began to think of it as hers. Hers for good.

Kids ran by, their loud and carefree laughter breaking her out of her stupor. Alina chastised herself. Just because she’d made a big sale, it was no reason to just sit by in wonder. Wonder wouldn’t get her more sales. Wonder wouldn’t get her a place to settle down and live a good life. So, she grabbed a new blank canvas and began sketching on it. Her pencil flew over the welcoming white fast and swift. It was as if she was in a trance in these moments. Pencil in hand, empty canvas in front and Alina would easily get lost in its vastness, her heart and mind working in a perfect symbiosis as they poured into the canvas Alina’s next work. Ten minutes later and a heaving chest, she stared at the result of her almost-feverish sketching session.

A beautiful garden. The full moon up in the sky. A couple walking under the moonlight. No, she realised with a startle, kissing.

Her pencil fell on her lap.

She’d sketched…

“Hello.” A voice interrupted her thoughts once more. Except this time she knew this voice. She knew… this voice…

Her head swivelled to the source of that voice so fast, Alina half-expected her head to snap off and roll away. And then, when her head did not snap off, her jaw almost hit the ground. In front of her booth stood a tall young man, his body all lean muscle. His eyes were that same hauntingly beautiful shade of hazel she remembered so well. His smirk was just as insufferable as it had been that night. His posture was just as royal yet relaxed as it had been during their walk. His hair…

His hair.

“You’re ginger now?” she deadpanned, getting up so she was standing between his gaze and the sketched canvas. She hoped to all saints that his gaze hadn’t glimpsed the damned sketch.

The man cocked his head to the side and frowned a little. He was playing coy, “I’m afraid I don’t understand your words miss.”

“What are you doing here?” With a table between them, it was easy to play tough. But she knew very well that not even that table was enough to stop her heart from racing at the sight of the prince – albeit in disguise and a poor one at that – nor did it stop her cheeks from turning a bright shade of red that could easily compete with her favourite red paint when his eyes took their time exploring her face.

His smile gained an edge, “I come to the market sometimes.” He said, giving up the façade.

“As a red head?” Was his hair dyed? Or was it a really good wig? And why did he think just changing his hair colour was a good disguise? If she could easily recognize him, then others could just as well.

“You _are_ brilliant. I hope you knew that already.” He said after a while. His voice was full of wonder. Alina didn’t know what to do with that little factor.

“I’m sorry, your high—”

“Please. Nikolai.” He quickly said, glancing both ways of the street.

She rolled her eyes. Oh, how easier it was to sass him outside the palace walls, she didn’t even feel as if she was on the verge of committing treason of some sorts. “Nikolai. What are you doing here?”

His smile was a thousand different shades of innocence. But all were rather fake, of course. “I was just passing by when I saw you.”

It took her a second longer before she realised what had happened. Before she put all the pieces together and realised the truth, “You talked with Genya.”

His smile didn’t waver, “Perhaps.”

“I’m going to kill her.” She ground out. No wonder her friend hadn’t drilled for information. She knew everything already!

Nikolai leaned in, “Now, no need to get so violent. I just asked where I could find you and she told me.”

“Why were you so interested in finding me again?” She said, helpless to the way her voice came out breathless. He needed to lean away, it was doing nothing good to her heart rate. Nor to her stomach, it was flipping over and over again at a terrifying rate.

“You forgot your mask.” He stated and leaned back. He took a hand out of his pockets and picked up one of her smaller paintings, his hazel eyes taking in all the details. “This is very good. You didn’t tell me you were so talented.”

Yet again her blush ran wild and she felt her cheeks heating up at the compliment, “You didn’t ask. And where is it?”

Two perfect eyebrows shot up, “Where is what?”

“The mask.” She deadpanned. And then gasped. Had she just demanded something from the crown prince and then deadpanned at him? In a row? She was glad his poor disguise actually seemed to be working or else she would be facing a lynching.

The prince didn’t seem to notice the gasp. “We did talk about things we liked. I would have expected the love for painting to show up in that conversation. And I don’t have it here, I’m afraid.” He flashed a sheepish smile. Somehow she knew he wasn’t sorry or sheepish at all.

“I wasn’t about to tell a perfect stranger all about me.” Her heart skipped a beat when prince Nikolai flashed an all too self-absorbed smile at the word ‘perfect’ and she cursed herself for saying that word in from of him and about him. Even if it hadn’t meant what he played to mean. “And why come looking for me to return the mask if you didn’t bring it at all?”

“Now I’m wondering what else you might have hidden from me that night. Who said I wanted to return the mask?” He put down the painting. Then, before Alina could say anything else, he spoke again, “Would you like to go riding with me?”

She blinked already so dizzy with his constant switching of conversation topics, “I… What?”

“Riding. Horses. Through the countryside. With me.”

Her bravado quickly returned, its stampede so wild her dizziness vanished in a heartbeat, “No.”

The prince seemed lost for a moment, but his poise quickly returned, making his loss of composure almost look like a mirage, “Why ever not?”

“I’m busy.”

“Afterwards?”

“I’ll still be busy. It’s a busy day.”

A wicked smile tugged on his lips and she cursed herself again for her poor choice of words, “Then tomorrow, perhaps?”

“I’ll probably be busy as well.”

Prince Nikolai tskd, “You’re giving up a fantastic opportunity. Riding with me is a rare chance, for anybody.” When she didn’t take the bait he sighed, “Very well, it’s not a fantastic chance. It’s a rather boring occasion. But I do ride to lovely places. Usually calm and free of people.”

She rose an eyebrow, “The suggestive undertone isn’t helping.”

He gasped and put a hand to his heart, “I wasn’t saying anything of the sorts. I’m a respectable gentleman, Alina.”

She rolled her eyes. At the prince. Again. Saints help her, what was it about this man that made her forget all etiquette rules?

“Your highn—”

“Please. Just Nikolai.” He quickly said, eyes wide in panic.

“Right. Nikolai. I am working. I can’t be here making small talk all day.” She reached back and took the sketched canvas off its place, “If you don’t want anything, I’d appreciate it if,” The canvas was carefully dropped over her skirts, the thick fabric softening the fall, “You went on your way. Perhaps to get back that mask. Genya would like to see it again.”

The smile he flashed at her made Alina pause. It had a playful edge. Like a kid that couldn’t refuse a dare. Oh no. The prince leaned in, hands in his pockets, “Actually, I’d like to commission a portrait. Of me.”

Saints damn him.

Alina looked around herself, suddenly eager for passers-by to recognize the prince, but her hopes fell to the ground as everyone continued as distracted with their own businesses as they always were. She glanced back at prince Nikolai. His smile hadn’t wavered, not even a little bit. She thought about the two paintings she’d started and wanted to continue working on. But with Nikolai around, she couldn’t really do that, could she? Not without revealing that night had meant more to her than she wanted him to believe. And Alina Starkov would rather die than reveal to the insufferable prince just how much that night had affected her. There was only one way to do this.

She let out a defeated sigh, “How do you want it?”

The prince—Nikolai perked up, “However you want it, Alina.”

She glared, “Size.” _You idiot_. Oh, she really wanted to say it out loud, but there were surely laws against calling the crown prince an idiot.

“Ah! Yes, how about this size?” He picked up a landscape of green mountains and a firebird, the canvas just a little bigger than his open hand.

She arched an eyebrow, “Isn’t that too small for what you’re used to?”

Something sparked in his eyes, too fast for Alina to register, “Indulge me. I’ll pay whatever needed.”

“Oh, fine. Step inside.” She waved him in, leaning down as surreptitiously as she could, a hand pushing the sketched canvas under the table. “Just sit on that stool and stand straight.” She ordered and went deeper into her booth to get a canvas and some paints.  When she turned back Alina nearly burst into laughter. Nikolai was sitting as straight as a rod. “Are you trying to be ridiculous on purpose?” She inquired, unable to fight the smile that tugged on her lips. The prince looked absolutely ridiculous sitting so straight.

“I’m sitting straight. Is this not what you meant?” He sounded innocent enough, but then he winked and Alina was forced to roll her eyes.

“You’re ridiculous.” She muttered, leaning in to position him properly. Touching with just her fingertips made the task a lot harder, but in all honesty, Alina didn’t want to actually touch him. She just wasn’t sure she’d be able to let go. Still, her fingers burned from the brief brushes with Nikolai. Still, her heart hammered fast from standing so close to him. Still, her breath halted whenever their eyes locked even if for a brief moment.

This painting was going to be a herculean task for Alina.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super long chapter after 2nd chapter was so short hahaha xD
> 
> Nikolai's terrible at disguises. Or is he?
> 
>  
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is the best Christmas present you all could give me, I swear :')  
> <3


	4. A Secret Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alina paints and Nikolai insists on that postponed ride and takes her to a magical place.

 

 

 

Even though it was a small painting, Alina had a tendency to be a perfectionist with all her works. It would never be finished until it felt right in her gut. Which meant that, in spite of wishing to be rid of the insufferable prince as soon as possible, Alina ended up spending the whole week in his company instead as no other portrait commissions were made.

Today was, however, the final day. The day for all the final touches.

Nikolai wasn’t really needed at this point, seeing as the portrait was practically done. But shaking him off was an impossible task, as Alina soon realised.

“I hope you got my hair right. The royal painter never gets it right.” He said, a smile on his lips. As always.

Her heart skipped a beat when they locked eyes for a second. As always.

“I’m not sure what you expect to be the right colour, but I’m sure I got it right. If you want to sit there while I finish, please be quiet.” She picked a much smaller brush and painted some detailed highlights over his hair. A rich golden paint had been her choice for this. It was just a handful of locks that would get this extra touch, this extra shine, but that was exactly what the painting needed to be perfect. In spite of having a ginger Nikolai sitting in front of her, Alina hadn’t been able to paint him as such. She was halfway to painting the base colour when it dawned on her. She was painting a blonde Nikolai, not a ginger Nikolai.

Of course she didn’t go back to fix it. Because it would take longer to finish and because of how she felt about his real hair. Alina would rather swallow a live frog before admitting it out loud, but she loved the prince’s hair. It was absolutely perfect. There was no way she wouldn’t paint it as best as she could and in its original colour.

“It’s a lovely day, wouldn’t you agree?” He spoke again after five blessed minutes of peace.

A groan left her hold, “You just can’t be quiet, can you?” when he didn’t reply she added with a sigh, “Yes. Lovely.”

“I was thinking, since you’re practically done with it, we could go for a ride today.”

Of course.

“I’m still going to be busy after this.”

“I want to commission you another painting.” He said without missing a beat.

“Of course you do.”

“It’s a landscape, of my favourite picnic spot. I have a feeling you’ll love it as well.”

With the tiniest brush she had, Alina signed her name and the date. She blew a little over the paint and leaned back, admiring the small portrait. It was finally done. And it was quite good. Almost as beautiful as the original. As beautiful… For saints’ sake, Alina needed to stop thinking of him that way. This was the crown prince of Ravka. He was to marry a girl of royal blood. Alina had no place nor right to daydream about him. And thinking he was beautiful was a sure way to find herself lost in daydreams.

“Alina?”

“What?”

“I asked if you were done yet. And if you would take on the commission.” The prince said, his hazel eyes shining with mirth. Somehow, Alina knew he knew what had been on her mind just now. She hoped it hadn’t shown too much on her face.

With a sigh, Alina turned the painting to him, “It’s done. Are you pleased with the result?”

_Please be pleased. Please!_

The look of wonder that spread over his face was enough to have butterflies exploding to life deep in her belly, much to her chagrin. So much for avoiding any reasons to daydream about the prince. He looked up, “I adore it. It’s even better than the original, if I may say so.”

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, “Right. Do you want it framed or will you take it as is?”

Nikolai stood up and dusted off some invisible dirt off his pants, “Oh dear. I think I might have forgotten to tell you about that.”

Her stomach sank, “What?”

His smile was all sorts of insufferable, “I want you to keep it.” When she just gaped at him, the prince leaned in and, with a tip of his finger, closed her mouth shut, “So you can have something to remember me by whenever we’re apart.”

She slapped his hand off. Then sat up in a flash as panic took over her, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to—”

Nikolai laughed, “Of course you did. That’s why you’re so fantastic.” He picked up the painting and watched it for a moment, “But I’ll have it framed before giving it to you. I have a frame at home that will be perfect for this exquisite work of art.” His voice trailed off, as if all of the sudden Nikolai was home alone, doing nothing but admire a fine piece of art. Then the moment was gone and he was looking at her once more. “As for my request…?”

“What request?”

“The landscape?”

“Oh. I… Huh…”

“I assure you it is worth enduring my company for a little longer.”

She took a deep breath, ready to deny it. Then her brain, or maybe her heart, betrayed her as she said, “All right.” Alina wasn’t sure why those had been the words her brain had chosen to say, but she knew regret over saying them would haunt her, the second Nikolai flashed her a smile that had nothing of innocent to it.

“Perfect!”

 

* * *

 

“I hate to agree with you and allow that head to grow twice its size but…”

Nikolai leaned in, a toothy grin on his face, “But…?”

She rolled her eyes, “You were right. This place _is_ beautiful.”

The prince whooped to himself before turning back to where their horses stood, “Tamar, Tolya, she approves. You can take everything out.”

Tolya was Tamar’s brother. At least, Alina guessed as much, considering they were practically twins. She wanted to ask Nikolai if they were siblings but it felt a bit rude to ask with them around.

“Oh, you don’t have to. I can do that.” She said, stepping up to Tolya’s horse.

The guard shook his head and bowed to her, “It’s no trouble, miss.”

“But…”

Nikolai grabbed a picnic basket and winked at her, “Let the man be, Alina. You’re a guest, you don’t have to do anything but paint. And enjoy the moment.”

This was ridiculous. She may be a guest but she was no queen who couldn’t lift a finger to do her things. She watched powerless as Nikolai and Tamar set up the picnic blanket and took out all of the picnic things and Tolya set down all her painting supplies. The horses nibbled on the fresh grass, happy for the deserved rest and delicious snack.

And that was it for company.

When Alina had joined Nikolai for the ride, she’d expected the prince to have at least a dozen guards going with him. Perhaps a handful of snotty nobles on the side. Instead, she found him accompanied by just two guards. Tamar and Tolya. They’d greeted her as if she was as royal as Nikolai, which unnerved her for the sheer surreal aspect of it all. And then she’d been offered a horse with the most beautiful golden fur. Its name was Solnishka and it took an instant liking to Alina.

Solnishka nudged her shoulder just as Tolya had taken out Alina’s old easel. She turned to the horse and offered the last carrot she had in her pocket, “There you go, lovely.” Solnishka purred in delight as it practically swallowed the small and sweet carrot.

Nikolai called her, “Come sit, Alina. Food is ready, we can eat a delicious lunch while you get inspired for the painting.” For added effect he even patted the spot next to him. Alina rolled her eyes and shook her head before joining him, a scowl on her face. She wasn’t about to let him know how little this all annoyed her in reality. The man should suffer for being so insufferable.

As soon as the two were settled and ready to eat, Tamar and Tolya got hold of the horses and rode away.

Startled, Alina turned to Nikolai, “What…? Where are they going?”

Unbothered by it all, Nikolai served them each a glass of wine, “Somewhere we can’t see them. To give us privacy while also keeping us safe.” He handed her a glass, carefully ignoring the cold and deadly glare she was shooting his way. She half-hoped to see the prince freeze under her harsh gaze.

“Privacy?” She deadpanned. “Are you expecting anything from this other than lunch and a painting?”

Nikolai gasped, rather dramatically in her opinion, “Alina, my sunshine!” She blinked at the nickname. Where had that come from? “I would never do something so lewd.” Nikolai paused and a mischievous smile danced on his lips, “Unless you want us to.”

“I do not!” She said, a little too loud and pitched for her taste. Eager to avoid talking any further on the subject she quickly took a taste of her wine. It was rather sweet and it burned her throat as it went down, its heat mingling with the heat that had already taken over at the mention of doing ‘lewd’ activities with Nikolai.

“Well then, let us eat this delicious food.” He said and popped a grape in his mouth.

 

* * *

 

“Ahh… This is… Absolutely perfect.” Nikolai sighed, completely at ease. Jacket and gloves laid discarded by the picnic basket and he lied on his back, hands tucked under his head. His eyes were shut as the crown prince savoured the warm rays of sun that peeked between the clouds and illuminated him like a spotlight nature had made just for this moment.

Alina ignored him for a while, having at last been able to keep her gaze away from Nikolai long enough to actually soak in the sight. She had a painting to work on, not… flirt the day away with the prince. Still, having him lying down next to her and so open and unguarded… It was a little hard for her not to steal a glance every two heartbeats. And each glance would in turn steal a handful of heartbeats off of her. Whatever was happening, Alina knew best than to let it happen. But it seemed to have a will of its own as her heart fluttered so wildly whenever her gaze fell on Nikolai.

Focusing hard on her task, Alina mixed white and blue paints to work on the sky. Her gaze switched between the canvas and the mountains in the distance, a beautiful crushing sky blue far, far away where the clouds parted and gave way to a clean sky. The mountains were covered in rich green grass and patches of dark brown and grey, where the rocks peeked between the unrealistically beautiful greenery. Snow-capped high above, the mountain tips sparkled under the overcast light. Like diamond dust scattered all over it.

Sunny days were wonderful and offered vivid colours and ideas, yes. But for Alina, it was the cloudy days with these patches of sunlight peeking through that made for the best landscape paintings. Those shafts of light were like kisses from the saints that lived above, making the land below look far more wonderful and beautiful and magical than it did on any other day. Patches of lavender and pale pink popped here and there and Alina cursed herself for having forgotten her smaller brushes. She’d just had a perfect idea on how to capture the flowers and her favourite tool was back home.

“Something the matter?” Nikolai hummed, eyes still closed.

She huffed, “No. I mean, yes. I forgot a brush kit. The one with my smallest brushes. They’re perfect for certain details and I just saw something that needs them.”

Nikolai cracked an eye open, “Not to worry, Alina.” She glanced his way and instantly wished she hadn’t. The hazel of his eyes was far too beautiful for her own good, and far too smart.

“What do you mean?” She said, attention back on her canvas. Hard. Practically glued to it.

“You can always come back here tomorrow. Or the day after. Or the day after that day.”

The tip of the brush hovered over the paint and she realised his plan, “You want me to take my time with this.”

“Perfection can’t be rushed, sunshine. So I will give you as much time as you need.”

She shook her head, feeling as though fighting this would take her nowhere. “You’re lucky we’ve had this weather for days now and it’ll stay around for at least another week. I can’t start today with this light and come back tomorrow with a cloud-less sky. It would look… Well, I could do it, but it would still not be my best.”

“As I said,” Nikolai rolled on his side and perched his head on his hand, “Take as much time as you need.”

She dared another glance. There was a playful glint in his eyes and behind it, something else… something else that told her he wasn’t talking just about the painting, but what was it then? She couldn’t quite pin it down and the idea of trying to do so scared her a great deal, as it would most likely end up in a road she didn’t want to follow. So, Alina looked back at the canvas and continued her work. Very well, she would do this slowly then. It deserved as much anyway, such a beautiful scenery would be wasted on a rushed painting. And she would regret it forever if she ever handed out to the crown prince a rushed painting.

 

* * *

 

“We should return now, Your Highness. Your mother is expecting you.” Tamar said once they were back in Os Alta.

Nikolai watched as Alina walked down the road to wherever she lived, her painting supplies all under her arms in a way that looked as though she was carrying air and not a wooden easel and wooden boxes. He cocked his head, watching the way Alina’s steps had a lightness to them, “Which is why I’m taking my time away from the palace, Tamar.”

“What are you planning?”

“I want to court her.”

His guard snorted, “Isn’t that what you’ve been doing the past week?”

Nikolai shook his head, “I’ve been testing the waters. To see if I wasn’t crazy.”

“Crazy?”

“That night I felt…” He shrugged, “A connection, let us say. For this past week I wanted to see if I wasn’t just too desperate for something new.”

Tamar waited, “And?”

“There is something there, certainly. And I want… I want to see what it is.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't that patch of heaven perfect for these two to let it go and fall into each other? *dreamy sigh*
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is an underrated profession y'all.
> 
> PS: wait, is it really the 26th of the last month of the year??? woah...


	5. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which fluff happens ;)

 

 

 

She kicked a loose patch of grass and watched as it flew away and felt to the ground with a miserable plop. Shielding her eyes from the bright light, Alina looked up and watched the blue sky, the endless light blue blanket going on for miles and miles and miles, not a cloud in the sky. Not a fluff ball of cotton, not even a wisp of white. Nothing but the wide and impossibly brilliant blue sky.

“So, Alina. You said you weren’t really a Safin.” Nikolai started, “What did you mean with that?”

She looked back at him. The prince stood next to her, his lovely teal jacket unbuttoned to reveal a pure white shirt that had a tendency to billow with the softest of breezes, the movement far too hypnotizing for Alina’s liking. She shrugged, “Exactly that. I’m adopted. The Safins adopted me when I was eight years old. Well,” she shrugged again, “I’m more of a protégé than an adopted daughter, but it’s practically the same. They don’t feel like my parents most of the time, but considering my real parents didn’t care about me and the Safins do… They are the closest thing and I care a great deal about them.”

“Ah. I see.” Nikolai scratched his head, looking as if he regretted asking that.

She felt the need to explain further, to make sure Nikolai knew his regret on his question wasn’t necessary, “I don’t remember anything before the orphanage, though. Only know I was Alina Starkov before that. And still am. Even though I don’t know anything on who birthed me and gave me my name. Even though… I’m still Alina Starkov.”

The prince nodded in silence and Alina could have sworn she actually saw his regret drift away in the breeze. Then, after a moment, he let out a loud sigh and looked up, “Well, if it helps, I too don’t know who my father is.”

“What? Wasn’t…?”

His lips curved into a humourless smile, “No, he was not. He was just the king consort. However, I didn’t know the truth until I turned twenty one. Ah, so innocent I was back then…” He shook his head and continued walking. Alina had no option but follow him wherever he wanted to go. It wasn’t an order. It was… Well, it was a want. “Mother didn’t plan on telling me, but I suppose she got too overwhelmed by me being of age and looking far too much like my father. Now, I don’t know if you ever saw pictures of the king consort, but he and I… We’re nothing alike.” He winked, “Mother somehow got drunk one night and spilled the truth to me.”

“Oh?” Alina wasn’t sure of what to say. Asking for more would feel too privy. Remaining silent would feel too… detached and cold. All she had left were… curious sounds. As ridiculous as it felt to utter them in face of such a serious conversation. It was still better than no sound at all, she guessed.

Nikolai reached down and plucked a little daisy. A smile danced on his lips as he twirled it between his fingers for a heartbeat. Looking up he offered the little flower to Alina but she just rolled her eyes and refused to take it. “A long time ago, before my mother married the king consort, she had a whirlwind romance with a Fjerdan dignitary.” Nikolai leaned in and tugged the pesky daisy behind her ear, “Beautiful. Anyway, the romance didn’t go far because her parents got her another fiancé, someone far better, they said. A true Ravkan, they said. My mother wasn’t thrilled about it. But she couldn’t do anything about the situation. She was just a princess then. Eventually they married, of course, but the two never cared for each other. In fact, they never even shared a bed.”

“Never?” Her eyes grew wide with surprise.

“Well,” Nikolai shrugged and tucked his hands in his pockets, “I suppose they consummated the wedding, but afterwards? Not really. A couple of years passed by before the Fjerdan dignitary returned. And my mother didn’t even hesitate in going to him. Obviously, considering I am here right now.” He ended with a little smirk.

Suddenly Alina remembered rumours she’d heard growing up. Nasty, awful things uttered between market booths and through open pub doors, the ugly words as foul as rotten eggs yet still shared between two or more people. A painful pang hit her heart as she wished she could just blow away all the rumours, all the awful words, “Is that why… Hum, why I used to hear things about you being a… Hum…”

“Bastard?” He offered and the word sounded like shards of glass cutting through the fabric of time itself. Alina almost winced. Her heart, though, didn’t fail in shrivelling a little. Nikolai chuckled, the sound humourless and cold, “Yes. That is why. I suppose they were right, though I am still the only real heir to the throne. My mother is the true ruler, not the king consort.”

“I’m so sorry.” She finally uttered, the words with a trivial and pointless taste on her tongue when said about Nikolai’s story, about the rumours, about what he must have felt during his childhood.

“For what?” He seemed genuinely surprised over her words.

“For having to hear all those rumours about you. It must have been… awful.” Understatement of the year, of course.

He hesitated, a shadow fleeting over his eyes. It was there and then it wasn’t. Nikolai looked up and shrugged, “It did, at first. But after a while… It barely affected me. Especially when I came to the conclusion that my supposed father wasn’t worth any love from my side. When he died, I only mourned him because I was expected to. Not because I did actually _mourn_ him.” He paused, eyes watching the river running slow and lazy in the distance, the water sparkling like millions of diamonds under the bright sunlight. A chuckle left his lips, “I have to say, this conversation turned awfully gloomy very fast.”

“Yeah…” Alina scrambled for something else to say, “We should go back, my cramps are gone now.” She said and stretched her legs for good measure. They didn’t hurt anymore and she was more than happy to go back to the painting. She’d been painting for almost an hour when cramps hit both her legs. It was awful. Nikolai, ever the ready prince, promptly suggested them to go for a nice and calm walk. Stretch the legs, take in some fresh air. Prolong the time she took with the painting.

A wicked smile that spoke of nothing but trouble crossed his lips, “So soon? And are you certain? We should make sure, sunshine.” And then, before she could say anything else, Nikolai kneeled down and made to feel her legs.

She yelped in outrage, taking half a step away from his touch, “What in the saints’ names do you think you’re doing?!”

He looked up, the image of innocence, “Making sure those cramps are good as gone, Alina.”

“By feeling me up?”

“I would never, my sweet Alina.” His smile continued sporting nothing but innocence, but Alina could still feel that mischievous edge, dancing behind his eyes, tugging at the corners of his lips, brewing laughter deep in his belly. And that fact, that knowledge that Nikolai was barely holding back a teasing he most likely spent a whole night concocting, that was exactly why Alina did what she did next. She pushed him.

His eyes grew twice their size in the second of panic before the prince lost his balance and tumbled backwards. A hand shot up and grabbed hers and soon the two were tumbling down the hill, rolling together through the thick grass. Alina screamed in surprise and outrage while Nikolai just laughed to his heart’s content. It sounded like the most fun he had in ages. They rolled and rolled until at last the slope got softer. And Alina found herself straddling Nikolai as they finally stopped their descent.

“Are you mad?” She bit out, much more breathless than she’d expected.

Nikolai chuckled, “You’re the one who pushed me, sunshine.”

Her stomach did a somersault, “Stop that.”

“What?”

“Calling me that.”

“Why? It suits you.” He said and reached up to tuck some stray locks of hair behind her ear. The daisy was long gone now and suddenly Alina felt sorry she hadn’t held on to the tiny bloom. For a moment a deep sadness took over her as the absence of that little flower sank in her. She’d loved the gift and she wished she’d kept it. To keep forever. To press between the pages of her favourite book. To let its scent tinge those words. To have these moments tucked deep within her heart for all of her life.

She glanced away, “I don’t see how, though.”

Nikolai smiled. And this time his smile had nothing wicked or mischievous to it. This time it was smile of awe. As if the prince couldn’t quite believe what he was beholding. As if being there, in that position of privilege, in that moment, as if it was the most wonderful and perfect thing he could have ever asked for. He spoke, his voice thick and light, “You’re bright. And beautiful. You bring light with you wherever you go. And you’re brilliant, in all senses of the word.” His hand lingered on her cheek. Alina couldn’t stop the blush that crept up her body when he brushed his thumb over her skin, the press slow and tender. He was memorizing her. “Sunshine is perfect for you.”

“The painting…” She started but quickly the words died on her lips and a gasp left her throat. Nikolai had leaned in. The wise thing to do was to get up and stop herself from doing anything stupid. Other than pushing the crown prince down a slope. Yet…

One moment she was judging the prince for his silly ideas and herself for thinking about giving in. The next moment… Before her rational side could stop her, Alina was leaning in to meet him halfway. And when their lips met… Saints, the world stopped. Once more.

Nikolai still tasted like heaven. And he still moved like an old lover. It was as though not a heartbeat had passed since their first kiss. A soft and content sigh climbed up her throat and into his lips at the familiarity of this kiss, of this touch, of _this_. She passed her hands through his hair and just like before, it was soft to the touch and oh so wonderful to feel. Memories of that very first kiss barrelled through her mind just as Nikolai circled her waist and rolled them over with a grunt. The sound had Alina’s mind spinning so fast, so, so fast.

Now he was the one on top of her. His lips glided over hers with eagerness as if he too had missed this dearly. Alina felt as though her heart would explode from beating so hard. Maybe it would. Maybe. Oh saints, wouldn’t that be tragic? The kiss went on and on, their lips and tongues and hands so busy with it, it felt like nothing could ever stop this kiss. Nikolai didn’t move away until their lungs were on the verge of collapsing from lack of hair. And even then, his greedy mouth didn’t stray far as he began a trail of hot kisses along her jaw and down her throat until he found the dip of her collarbone. Alina’s mouth parted in delight. Complete and utterly drunken delight.

_Heaven. Heaven. Heaven._

This kiss was far better than the first one.

This was the kiss that tasted like heaven. Not the first. No, the first was a hint of this, a hint of what heaven felt and tasted like. A teasing hint. A hint to be dangled in front of a thirsty person, to tease them into madness.

His lips found hers once more. He whispered her name over and over again, peppering her open mouth with kisses that had her head spinning and her heart skipping several heartbeats per second. Heaven, yes. Heaven.

Time seemed to lose sense during those moments. During that kiss.

When they stopped, Alina had no idea how long had passed. A minute? A day? A year? However long, she felt as though it still hadn’t been enough. She wanted more, she wanted to never stop kissing Nikolai, never stop touching him, never stop breathing him. But her heart was racing too fast and her lungs were burning from lack of air. As much as she wanted to just kiss and be kissed by Nikolai, Alina knew she needed other worldly things like air in her lungs. It was a costly price to pay in order to taste heaven, to breath in between kisses.

Nikolai reached for a lock of hair that had somehow gotten over her eyes, “Saints… That was… Incredible.” He tucked it away, letting his hand linger over her hair.

“Yeah…” She breathed and watched as Nikolai played with another lock of hair he’d caught between his fingers. His own hair was a mess. It pointed everywhere and a healthy blush coloured her cheeks as Alina realised she was the sole reason for that look.

“As much as I’d prefer to stay here and roll around the grass with you, Alina, I’m afraid we should get back before Tamar and Tolya begin a search party.” He said, his eyes sparkling with mirth, yet still shining bright with the high of their kisses.

She licked her lips and nodded, not missing the way the golden in his eyes shined even brighter with that gesture, “Yes, we should. The painting won’t finish itself without me there.”

He hummed in agreement. Then he pecked her lips and got up in one swift movement. Grabbing her hands within his, Nikolai pulled her up as well, reaching for another kiss as she balanced into his embrace. Alina wanted to roll her eyes at him but it was incredibly hard to do so when his kisses were so damn delicious. So damn delicious. Saints help her. His kisses would be the end of her if she wasn’t careful.

Lacing their fingers together, Nikolai began the trek up the slope with an off-tune whistling to set their pace, stealing playful glances every other heartbeat.

When they finally returned to their spot and Alina found nothing changed, she couldn’t help but be a little bummed Nikolai had dragged her away from that grassy patch for nothing. She was sure her annoyance was written all over her face, for in the next moment Nikolai was pulling her down with him to their blanket, his lips already teasing hers, his hands already holding her close. “Don’t be so sour, Alina. At least here we have a blanket that’ll keep us clean.” He said between kisses, earning himself a smack across his head. His laughter vibrated through her body and deep into her bones and Alina couldn’t help but wish to stay right there like that forever, painting to finish or not.

 

* * *

 

He watched with a fond smile on his lips as Alina walked up the stairs to her home, a small but elegant and rich looking estate. No doubt the pride of the Safins, their beloved home and castle. He watched as she turned around and waved her hand and rolled her eyes when he bowed deeper than necessary. And he watched as the door closed and once more Alina was out of his reach. His heart seemed to lose some of the light it always gained when Alina was around.

“Your Highness…” Tamar began, her voice formal as ever. But there was an undertone to her words that had Nikolai getting back on his horse and facing her at last. That light faded a little more. He wished to follow her. He wished to ignore every step he should take and just storm in through those doors and hold her in his arms forever.

“What is it, Tamar?”

“You know what it is, sir.”

He sighed, feeling as forlorn as he had felt the night of his birthday. Until Alina walked into that ballroom. Until Alina had walked into his life. Oh, how desperately he wished to do all those things. How desperately.

“Tamar, I can’t do it yet. It’s too soon.”

“But Her Majesty isn’t going to wait much longer.”

“I know, but I still have time. I’m going to make as much of it as I can.”

Tamar shook her head and Tolya spared him a glance that reminded Nikolai of an old childhood teacher. Perhaps he was being naïve, yes, but he wanted to do this right. And if things didn’t work out… He wanted to have as much time with Alina as he could. It was his only wish.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy 2018!! may it be awesome and everything you deserve :D
> 
> ayyy who was anxiously waiting for these two to finally kiss again??? I know /I/ was.
> 
>  
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling keeps my cold to a minimum, lets kick its yucky ass.


	6. A Kiss and A Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girl talk. Make out sesh. Worried Alina?

 

 

 

At last, it was done. Alina had finally finished Nikolai’s commission and the painting was perfect. Well, as perfect as a recreation of a little patch of Heaven could get. The young painter still thought back to bits here and there on that canvas that she should have done differently. A cloud that should have been fluffier. A patch of flowers that would look better with more contrast. Maybe a touch up on the texture of the rocks. The list was endless, if Alina allowed herself to wander down that path. But Nikolai was relentless. He had been beyond delighted with the result and refused to let her do any touch-ups. He simply wouldn’t allow it.

Which was ironic, considering he’d once said she should take as long with the painting as she needed.

But that had been before that kiss on the grass. Now? Now the prince had no need for big and complex reasons to take Alina riding. All he had to do was show up by her booth, ridiculous red wig on his head, flash that insufferable smile of his and she would go with him on a heartbeat. Maybe it was naïve of her to enjoy these moments in his company so much, but Alina couldn’t really stop herself from doing just so. There was something incredibly magnetic about Nikolai and she felt like she’d be the biggest fool if she were to deny herself that pull.

“So, Alina…” Genya’s melodic voice broke through her thoughts, “What’s with the silly smiles you return home with all the time now?”

Alina looked up from her sketchbook and found two pairs of eyes locked on hers. Genya’s golden ones burned with gleeful curiosity and Zoya’s ice blue ones eager to know the truth just to tease Alina. Anyone else would never notice the subtle differences between the looks her friends were shooting her way, but Alina had grown up in the company of those two girls. She knew how they liked their tea, how they enjoyed their coffee. She know their favourite tricks when playing board games and their tell when bluffing. And she knew _very_ well that Genya’s curiosity would always stem from her own never-ending well of pure glee and that Zoya’s would always be on the lookout to tease her friends.

“I hum… What do you mean, Gen?”

Zoya scoffed, a smirk on her lips, “You haven’t been smiling this hard since… Well, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this happy. Do tell us.”

Genya nodded, “Yes, do tell us.”

“Why not have Zoya spill all about her trips to the palace?” she tried to deflect the conversation from her, happy to find her friend blushing bright at the mention of the palace. Alina wasn’t the only one to have found a new companion in that ball. Zoya too had found someone to keep her company. Although in her case, things were much steamier than with Alina and Nikolai. At least up until a few days ago.

Genya was having none of Alina’s attempts at distractions though, “Please, we already got everything we could out of her. It’s you we know nothing about! Come on, tell us! You’ve been smiling like you’ve tasted the best food ever, your eyes are literally sparkling when you come home at night after you spent all afternoons off somewhere.” A perfectly shaped red eyebrow rose and Alina could almost see her friend standing up and putting a hand on her hip. The mental picture itself was enough to have her resolve crumbling to dust.

Alina chewed on her lip, feeling yet another grin creeping on her, “I… Well, I’ve been working.”

“Working?” Zoya deadpanned.

“Yes. On a big commission. Someone… Well, a client asked me to paint their favourite landscape and that’s what I’ve been working on.” True enough. Hopefully her friends would deem it enough of a reason for her smiling. After all, didn’t beautiful views always make one smile like an idiot?

Genya leaned in, her eyes shining with thousands of theories, “And is this client the reason of your smiles?” Well, it was worth a shot.

She shrugged defeated, “Maybe.”

Genya clapped, “Oh! Alina is falling in love! Zoya, Alina is falling in loooove!” she said, barely able to stop her excitement from taking over her speech. “Look at the way her eyes light up just at the thought of this person! Look!” The red head got up and hopped on the spot, continuously clapping at the wonderful news. She kept on gushing over Alina’s love life even when she strode to the table to pick up an apple. “Alina! In love!” She said from the other side of the room.

As for Alina, she tried hard to pretend her friend wasn’t screaming those words over and over again. Because… Because maybe, just maybe… Maybe… She was… And she wasn’t sure if that was such a wonderful thing. Not when she was falling for the prince.

 

* * *

 

Nikolai was fast asleep. His chest moved up and down in that soft and slow rhythm so natural of deep sleep. A ghost of a smile was on his lips and Alina wondered whatever he could be dreaming of. Something nice and pleasant, perhaps. Or maybe something funny. Or maybe… A blush bloomed on her cheeks. To distract herself from that fuzzy though, she played with the buttons of his jacket, careful not to touch his white shirt or, saints forbid, the patch of skin that peeked through the open collar.

As soon as they’d arrived, Nikolai had undone the buttons of his jacket, revealing a plain white button shirt under it that billowed in the breeze as easily as her loose hair. And then he’d caught her watching him, her greedy gaze no doubt as obvious as it being day-time. “Enjoying the view, Alina?” He’d said with a smile that spoke of all kinds of mischief. Then, before she could throw him a biting remark or deny the truth, Nikolai had cupped her face and planted a knee-melting kiss on her lips. It didn’t take long before the two were curled up on the blanket, trading kisses to the sound of their beating hearts. And then, after they’d been cloud-watching for a while, Alina had felt him drifting into sleep.

She watched the way the soft breeze caressed his hair, the golden locks shining bright under the afternoon sunlight. Like pure, liquid gold. With enough of a light touch as to not wake him up, she passed her fingers through his hair, relishing in the soft and lush texture. Her fingertips moved down, touching him so lightly it was just a hint of a touch, a thought of a touch. She touched his eyes, she touched his nose. She touched his parted lips and her fingertips lingered on that perfect Cupid’s bow. Alina couldn’t help but trace their outline with that feather-light touch, feeling as though having been kissed by those lips was still part of some feverish dream.

A feverish dream… Somewhere in the back of her mind, Alina couldn’t help but think about how ephemeral this thing they had was. This wonderful and perfect thing. How her heart seemed to grow twice its size and become as light as a feather. How her days seemed more wonderful and worth anything. How everything seemed to have a new light to it. This wonderful thing had changed her world in a heartbeat. One day however, sooner than she would like, Nikolai would no longer come to see her. One day she would no longer be able to look forward to his silly visits and his silly disguise and his silly grins. One day this wonderful thing they had would be nothing but a bittersweet memory.

“You know… That frown dims the light of your beautiful eyes, sunshine.” He said, his words groggy with sleep. Alina gasped, having been so lost in her endless worries that she hadn’t noticed the change in his breathing. An eye cracked open, the green specks as bright and green as the grass they laid on, “What is bothering you, sweet Alina?”

She bit her lip, “I… It’s… It’s nothing.”

He leaned on his elbow and reached for her. Warm, tender fingers traced her cheek before he cupped her face. Without hesitation, she leaned into his touch, letting her body become alive with that caress alone. When he spoke again, his voice was softer than ever, “Alina…”

She heaved out a sigh as reality sank its sharp teeth on their little, perfect bubble, “I… Who are we kidding, Nikolai? This… This is wonderful. So, so wonderful… But… It’s not going to last for long.” Her trembling fingers searched for the buttons on his jacket. She needed to hold on to something before the ugly truth ruined everything.

He shook his head, “No, don’t think that. Alina…” He pressed his head to hers, “Wonderful things like this will always last, forever. Remember that, yes?”

“Nikolai... We can’t—” Her argument died on her lips as Nikolai leaned in and stole a kiss. It was an urgent kiss, a desperate kiss. The press of his lips, the raspy breathing, the way he held on to her like life depended on it. As if the prince was trying his hardest to make her forget her worries, as if he could with just this kiss make it all go away. As if… As if by kissing her he too could ignore the world outside.

And for that moment, as Alina let herself be dragged into that earth-shattering kiss, the world melted away to nothing. All that was left behind was the two of them and this one kiss.

In that moment, nothing else mattered.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh dear, alina is falling hard! but that rational side of hers sure likes to tamper with blissful happiness tsk tsk
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is pretty awesome and might just help me with two long drafts I'm working on xD
> 
>  
> 
> PS: sorry for the long wait and then on top of that a small chapter ^^' but hopefully the contents make up for it? *eye emoji*


	7. Perhaps, Perhaps Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST! Or whatever I can write close to that xD

 

 

 

“Alina?” Genya called.

Startled, she looked up from her sketchbook, “Yes?” A glance downwards told her the current sketch was ruined, a straight charcoal line crossing all over it. She couldn’t even bring herself to care.

Two red eyebrows furrowed, worry all over her friend’s face, “Are you all right?” Genya asked softly.

Alina felt her lip tremble for a moment before she got hold of it, before she managed to control herself. She nodded, “Yes, I’m just… Tired.”

“Are you sure? You… you look sad, not tired.” Genya put her newest project side, a deep burgundy dress with light grey lines, and sat down next to Alina. “Is it something to do with your special someone?”

Alina’s eyes welled up in an instant, “It can’t… I can’t… He’s…” she sobbed, “He and I… We-We…” She shook her head, forcing down the tears, forcing down the sobs, forcing down everything. If she kept all of it hidden away for long enough, she might be able to move on one day. Hopefully.

Genya pulled her in for a hug and rubbed her back, “Alina, sweetie… I don’t understand much of what you’re saying, but I’m sure you’re over-thinking it all.” Oh Genya, good and kind Genya. It really wasn’t a case of over-thinking, but how could Alina express it all in words?

“I’m not, Genya. I’m not!” She sobbed, the words muffled by Genya’s newest dress.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Alina shook her head, “No. I know… I know wh-what I have to do…” She finally said, tears still held back in the depths of her body, “I just need to… to sleep.” She knew what to do, she simply… Wished she didn’t have to do it.

Genya looked as if all she wanted to do was to argue with her, as if she had more to say, but instead she just nodded, “All right, Alina. I’ll tell mother and father you had a headache.”

 

* * *

 

A lazy and languid fire burned in the fireplace. Together with the lonely candle on the bedside table they lit up the room in dark, warm hues. Yet, Alina felt as if the rain falling outside her window was filling up the room, washing away any light and warmth and life. Filling her up with its coldness. Drowning her. She watched the rain drum on the window, fast, fast, fast. It fell down so fast, so hard. It would wash the streets and the carriages of any dirt and dust. It would wash the walls and the ships, leaving them shiny for the new day. But it wouldn’t wash reality away. No rain could ever do that.

She caressed the open sketchbook and looked down on it, her lip stuck between her teeth.

A smiling Nikolai looked back at her. She turned the page. Nikolai standing in the distance, chatting with Tolya. She turned another page. Her fingers began to tremble. Nikolai was sitting somewhere, whistling some random off-tune song. She remembered that song as clear as day. Her eyes grew blurry. She turned to the final page, skimming over several sketches of the crown prince doing everything and nothing and even some of Solnishka. And there he was, the future king of Ravka, lying on the grass and sleeping soundly.

She’d drawn it earlier that day, a few moments before they were supposed to return to the city. Nikolai had gone back to sleep again and Alina had felt an overwhelming urge to draw him in that moment. As if should she miss this chance, she would never again be able to remember that moment, to remember Nikolai asleep next to her. She passed a fingertip over his nose and across his eyebrows. She brushed the hair and lingered on his lips. Curved up in a half-smile. Once more she found herself wondering what he had been dreaming about that had him smiling so much.

It was all so magical and wonderful. And beautiful. And a dream come true. A dream she had never even thought she had until holding it in her hands.

Alina wanted to laugh at how annoyed she’d been over his whole self the night they had first met. And now… Now all she wanted was to run off into his arms. It would be a lie if Alina pretended she hadn’t wanted to stay with him after that first kiss, but how could she? She was just an orphan. No royal blood, no royal affiliations. Nothing.

It was all so magical and wonderful. And it couldn’t last.

That wonderful dream…

A raindrop fell on the sketch, right where his heart should be. Confused, she touched the wet spot and then her cheeks. Her fingers came out wet and she realised her room wasn’t leaking. It was her. Alina had started crying without realising it. Another tear fell and panic took over her as she searched for a tissue to blot out the wet spots before the drawing could get ruined for good. With extra care she cleaned the page, trying to hold back the tears that somehow kept on flowing. Hard as it was, she finally finished the task and put away the sketchbook, still trying not to cry. It seemed that her tears had just been waiting for the gates to open and now they were far too many to be held back. They wouldn’t stop, not until Alina was completely drained.

She needed her handkerchief, it would help. It would. She just needed to find it. And it would be all right. Yes.

Her fingers touched something hard inside the drawer and in a heartbeat Alina was cursing herself for keeping the portrait and for taking it out in that moment. She needed to shoo away her tears, not… not ask for more. Looking at that accursed portrait wouldn’t do her any good in that moment. Any good at all.

Nikolai’s mischievous smirk flashed forever in the small portrait she’d done. His hazel eyes sparkled with secrets and ideas and barely contained flirts. His hair looked like the purest of gold.

It was all so magical and wonderful. Just like a dream. And just like a dream that went on for too long, Alina had to end it. Alina had to let go of it.

 

* * *

 

Dark and heavy thunderclouds hanged over her head, bursting with rain, ready to pour down everything at any moment. The storm that had begun the night before wasn’t over yet, it was just taking a breather.

A chilly wind tried to freeze her cheeks. Alina held her hood tighter and looked down the road once more. Any moment now. Any moment Nikolai would come down the road, ready to take her for another day away from everything and everyone. Ready to take her away for yet another day in their little dreamland. And it would be then that she would end it all. She had to. Her silly and hopeful heart would suffer and ache and scar forever, but it would be for the best. It would be far better than the other kind of suffering that would surely come with the other option. No, she preferred to end things this way.

“Alina!” His voice rang from afar, a happy tone to it. Nikolai was running down the street, flashing a smile of relief when he finally saw her. “Alina, sunshine. You weren’t at the market, I was worried something had happened.” He pulled her in for a kiss, but she only allowed a soft peck before stepping away.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She put another pace between them, “I left early today.”

Nikolai frowned and cocked his head noticing she had nothing on her today, “Where are your things? Is…” He peered down at her, finally noticing what her hood was hiding. Finally noticing her tearful eyes, “Alina… Is something wrong?”

“I… I… I want… I want to end this…” She said, or at least tried, as her body rebelled against something that brought her so much pain. As if by preventing her from saying those words properly, her body would save her from the inevitable pain.

A flash on pain in his eyes, “What…?”

She shook her head and took yet another step away from the prince, finally having him at arm’s length and far away enough to utter the words she needed to say, “We can’t keep doing this. We… We can’t… We can’t keep meeting like this and pretend we can. We can’t keep pretending we can be happy and be together.” Her body was shaking now as more and more sobs escaped her control. It kept on trying to stop this from happening, her poor body kept on trying to stop that pain.

Nikolai tried to catch her hands but she shied away again, shaking her head. He ran his hands through his hair, hopeless and desperate, “Alina, please! What… What do you mean? Of course we can, Alina… I love you!”

Real and heavy tears were now rolling down her face, “You are the crown prince of Ravka! You have to marry some princess or-or duchess! Your mother held a ball for that exact reason!” She cried out, finally believing the rumours on his birthday ball. Tamar had let out something in regards to an engagement happening soon just the day before and Alina hadn’t made the connection until just now, when reality exposed itself to her in all its harsh colours. She shook her head, “And I’m none of those things. And I can’t… I don’t want to be the other woman. I don’t care how I feel or how you feel, I won’t do that do anyone nor do I want that to be done to me!” Her voice broke and just on cue, thunder crashed down. Rain was falling just a moment later. She needed to go, she had to. She couldn’t do this anymore. Because if she stayed, she would die. Fast as her feet let her, Alina ran home, ignoring Nikolai’s calls as much as she could.

Not long passed before the prince caught up to her again, a hand on her elbow. His eyes were clear as the sea when he pulled her in.

“Yes! Yes I am the crown prince and yes I have to marry soon! And no, I would never do that Alina, never!” He said, the words loud over the heavy rain now falling over their heads, over the booming thunder that shook the land. Nikolai reached out again and this time he caught her face between his hands, his touch tender and gentle, as if he was afraid she would vanish from his hold at any second, “Alina…! My mother held a ball for me to find a wife, yes. But she only narrowed down the options. It was never agreed or decided who I could choose, never. And don’t you dare say you’re no one or nothing. You’re everything. You’re brilliant and creative and incredible, you are worth a hundred princesses. You’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I chose you, Alina. Will you choose me, sunshine?”

She blinked hard, no longer able to tell her tears from the falling raindrops, “What… What are…? What are you saying?”

“Marry me, Alina! Give me the honour to become your husband.”

Her heart was beating fast, the heavy storm trying to catch up with its frantic rhythm, “But… Why?” A burst of hope flickered to life deep in her heart and Alina couldn’t find it in herself to not follow it, to not let it grow. He couldn’t possibly… Could he?

Nikolai smiled a smile capable of chasing away the storm, and sure enough, Alina could almost see the rain slowing down just to hear him, “Someone has to keep me on my toes, keep me in check.”

Jokes? At this time? “Nikolai!”

“I just told you, Alina. I _love_ you.” His voice grew thick as he said it again, “And I want to marry you. But…” His smile faded a little and Alina almost reached up to tug it back in place, “But if you want me to go, if you want…” He took a deep breath, “if you don’t want to marry me… I won’t bother you again. I will respect your wishes and keep my distance. But if you do want… If the reason why you wanted to end things today is what I hope it is…” He pressed his head against hers, temple to temple, “Please, just tell me what you want. And I will do it.”

“But I’m no one…”

“Don’t say that. You are you and that’s everything. Everything…!”

Her clothes were soaked now, the cold water seeping into her bones. But something warm was still inside her, something worth holding on to. That little burst of hope was growing and growing, warming her from the core, “I… Are you sure?” Her voice was barely a whisper, yet she knew Nikolai had heard every word.

He nodded, “Yes. I already told my mother as well. She isn’t ecstatic about it, but she won’t stop us. If… if you’ll have me, of course.”

It was so much, this was all so much. So, so much. With every beat of her heart, it grew bigger and bigger and bigger, every moment and word and touch and feeling and thought being kept inside the little red thing forever. Every kiss and every promise and every tease. Nikolai wanted to be with her. Tamar had been talking about _her_. Her! When she had been at that ball by sheer luck. Perhaps Genya was right, some things were just meant to happen. And sometimes you _made_ them happen. And she wanted this to happen, to be with him, to not have to say goodbye and watch him from the side lines. She wanted to make this happen. She wanted it to happen forever.

She would make it happen.

“Yes.” She breathed.

It took a long heartbeat before Nikolai opened his eyes and looked into hers, surprise and doubt burning bright in them. And just behind those surface emotions, hope. A burst of hope mirroring her own, shining the very same way. He swallowed down before speaking, “…truly?”

She nodded, laughter bubbling out of her lips as that bubble of hope spilled over, “Yes! I don’t know a thing about life in the palace or being royal but yes, I’ll have you, Nikolai. I’ll marry you!”

He smiled, this smile far brighter than the previous one. This one could light up the whole of Os Alta during the darkest of eclipses. She knew it, after all, she had painted such an eclipse already. Alina only had a moment to take a breath before his lips were on hers.

Oh.

What were words and what were thoughts? Saints help her, this kiss was… Oh! It was every kiss they’d shared together and something else entirely. It was familiar and it was brand new. It was a promise and a plea. His hands were a careful touch her face, but his lips were desperate for her. Desperate for her lips, desperate for her breath, for her moans, for her. And his tongue!

Oh, indeed.

Alina held fast to him, feeling as though her legs would melt away with the rain if Nikolai continued on kissing her like that. Not that she wanted him to stop. Oh, no. The last thing Alina would ever want was for Nikolai to stop kissing her like that. The very last thing. If he wished so, he could kiss and kiss and kiss and Alina wouldn’t even dream about complaining. With or without her legs.

The prince began a hot trail of kisses down her neck, each becoming a permanent mark on her skin. “Nikolai…!” She gasped, lightheaded. A faint bell rang somewhere in the back of her mind, reminding her of something. Something important, or serious at least. He found the dip of her collarbone. Oh! Her hands clawed their way up his chest and deep into his damp hair. She couldn’t get enough of this, enough of him. Yet that bell kept on ringing and her rational side finally woke up, “Nikolai… It’s a storm.” The words were more of a desperate moan than an actual warning, and Alina cursed herself for her lack of self-control.

Nikolai hummed, “Yes, I feel exactly that way.” His breath was burning hot against her skin, his hands tight around her. Nikolai had no intention of letting her go.

A chuckle burst through, “Nikolai! It’s pouring. And there’s thunder! And lightning! We can’t…! Oh, Nikolai!” She complained when all he did as tighten his hold on her and move back to her open mouth. Was he mad? Did he want to die kissing her in the middle of the craziest storm she had seen in years? As romantic and wonderful as this was, she had to force his lips away from hers before lightning struck them down. “Nikolai, we can’t stay outside.”

Bright eyes. A smile capable of having her questioning her own common sense. Who cared about a storm? It was tiny anyway, especially when compared with the way Nikolai made her feel. She almost told him to forget about it. Nikolai spoke, his voice rough from kissing, “Do you know anywhere close were we can find shelter?”

She paused. Was it a bad idea? Perhaps, but then again… Hadn’t he said something about it before? Impossible and improbable. Shoving aside any propriety protocols she nodded, “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Dripping water on the floor, Alina pulled Nikolai in for another kiss as he closed the door behind them. Thunder crashed outside but neither even flinched, all their attention completely and utterly on each other.

“Upstairs.” She breathed between kisses, blindly guiding her… oh saints, what was he now? Her… fiancé? Oh saints, Nikolai _was_ her fiancé. Her head was spinning. From the kisses, from the rain, from the idea that she could call him that now. Fiancé. Nikolai. Her future husband. He wasn’t her secret special someone anymore. No. Now he was something more, something that would soon be much more permanent than that dreamland status he had in her mind. Oh saints, just that thought made a smile grow on her face.

Nikolai hummed in agreement, more than happy to let her take him anywhere she wanted to. She had a feeling he would go literally anywhere. So long it was the two of them. Together. They were half-way up the carpeted stairs when a door opened somewhere. Alina ignored the sound, the kiss all the more interesting than some door.

“Alina? Is that you?”

Lightning struck between the two lovers as Mr Safin came to view. The older man looked stricken with utter confusion for a moment, lost as to why was the crown prince in his house, soaking wet and holding Alina in his arms. Because for all of their speed at breaking away from the kiss, the two hadn’t been able to actually step away from each other. Alina felt a blush heat up her cheeks, as embarrassment over being caught like this washed over her.

But before anyone could say anything, before Alina could even come up with a good excuse for their current position, Nikolai was kissing her hand and walking down the stairs and bowing at his host, “Good evening, Sir. What a fine house you have.” He spoke with education, his lips unable to stop smiling.

“Huh…” Mr Safin blinked, “Of course. Thank you, Your Highness.” He babbled, bowing as well, though his bow was far more pronounced than Nikolai’s. The man blinked again, still trying to figure out what was happening.

Nikolai looked up the stairs and winked at Alina. She felt a strike of panic. He wouldn’t. Would he? “I’m sure you’re wondering why I am here and in such preparations.” Nikolai looked back at Mr Safin, “I’m here to ask your permission to marry Alina, Sir.”

“I… Huh… I… Alina?” Mr Safin looked up at her, confusion still reining his aptitude for speech, “Is this true?”

Relief over him not speaking of their nightly plans. Happiness over the official proposal. Alina could barely contain her smile, “Yes.”

“And do you want to marry him? I—I mean, do you wish to marry prince Nikolai?” He corrected.

She nodded, “Yes, I do.”

Safin blinked twice, the act of blinking about to become a permanent one, before looking back at Nikolai, “Well, I suppose that settles it, Your Highness. She says yes, who am I to say the contrary?”

Nikolai’s smile could easily blind the man, “Thank you, sir. It’ll be an honour to marry your protégé.”

“The honour will be ours, Your Highness.” Safin looked back into his office, “Hum, I’ll leave you two to it. I should… I’ll leave now. Alina, Your Highness.” He excused himself and returned to his office.

Alina walked down the stairs and grabbed two handfuls of Nikolai’s soaked jacket, “Are you crazy?!” she hissed.

“What?” He said, a silly smile on his face. Then he lowered his face and kissed her once.

Alina could feel blush of embarrassment creeping up her body once more and fiercer than before, “We should have kept out of sight.” She hissed again, “Now he knows what we were up to.”

Nikolai stole another kiss and put his arms around her, bringing her close until there was nothing but their clothes between their bodies. He nudged his nose on her cheek and took a lungful of her. He said, “Yes, that is true. But at least now we have his blessing.”

Alina wasn’t sure why she was mad, but she certainly was ready to stop being mad if only he went upstairs with her. Once more she was ready to throw away any propriety rules, if only it meant Nikolai didn’t go anywhere.

But the crown prince seemed to have other ideas as he broke the kiss into tiny pecks and walked back to the front door.

“Where are you going?” She asked, following him close behind.

Nikolai opened the door and took a deep breath of the stormy air, “Alina, sunshine, I can’t stay. Not now that we got caught halfway up to your room.” He flashed that insufferable smile of his that made her roll her eyes so easily, “As much as I would like to, I’ll be a tad too self-conscious over that fact.” He took another deep breath just as a gust of wind showered his pants with infinitesimal prickles of water. Alina felt the cold air on her flushed skin and longed to close that door.

Preferably with him still inside the house.

Feeling braver than ever, she circled his neck and brought his lips to hers, “My room is the farthest from the office. No one will hear a thing.”

He brushed his nose over hers and kissed its tip, “I know. But I still have to go home and make some official announcements.”

Thunder crashed and another gust of wind invaded the foyer, “Nikolai…”

“Alina…”

Of course she didn’t want to walk up those stairs with him in tow now. Not after being caught in such a position, not after knowing that the Safins were aware of who she was with. It would be far too embarrassing to do anything with that knowledge in the back of their minds. If only they’d been quieter. If only they hadn’t been caught. If only Alina hadn’t brought him home. Wasn’t there a saying about rolling in the haystacks? They could easily have done that and no one would have known. But now the moment was ruined. Now Nikolai had to be a proper fiancé and a proper prince and go home.

Still… “I’m the only one with a view to the sunrise in this house.” She whispered in his ear.

Hazel eyes shined with understanding, “Lucky you, sunshine.” He kissed her again, “I really have to go. And you? You really should go take a bath and change into something warmer. We are soaking.”

She sighed, defeated, “At least take a carriage.”

“Why ever should I?”

She wanted to smack him, “It’s crazy out there. Do you want to die?”

That insufferable smirk again, “Not really, I’m far too young, handsome and brilliant for that.”

She rolled her eyes and this time actually smacked him, “Please. Take it.” She insisted, delighted in the way he flinched after the unexpected smack.

Nikolai rubbed the sore spot, “How many do you have?”

“Two. Genya has the other.”

“Then I can’t. You might need it.”

“Right now, _you_ need it more, Nikolai. What would happen if something happened to the crown prince because we didn’t insist on him taking one of our carriages?”

“Something bad, I suppose.”

She looked him dead in the eye, “Then take it, please.”

Nikolai relented, “As you wish, my love. I shall take the carriage.” He whispered kissing her one last time. “I’ll see you soon, sunshine. Try not to miss me too much.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did yall enjoy this??? A DRAMATIC KISS IN THE RAIN!!! I HAVE WRITTEN A DRAMATIC NIKOLINA KISS IN THE RAIN!! AT!! LAST!!
> 
> ngl I was dying over writing such a scene okay??
> 
>  
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is awesome and if it works as a painkiller I'll be getting a nobel prize soon!


	8. Blissful Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh l'amour

 

 

 

Alina wasn’t sure if Nikolai had understood her hint or not, but she didn’t want to risk it. A bath and dinner in her room – she really didn’t want to be interrogated about their relationship so soon – and Alina locked the door to pace every bit of her carpet in peace, anxiously gnawing on her lip and stealing glances off her window every two heartbeats. Now that she was waiting for the prince to come, now that they had cleared everything, now Alina wanted him there with her more than anything. She wanted to enjoy his company and his kisses without the barriers that had held her back until a few hours ago. Alina hadn’t realised just how much her fear of never seeing him again had held back her tongue, her hands, her entire being.

Fire crackled like fireworks with every new gust of wind, the storm having carried over to the night. Wrapped in her buttery yellow night robe, Alina wavered from wishing Nikolai would come at once to wishing he would stay at the palace, where he’d be safe from the storm. But that would mean she wouldn’t see him again until next morning, at best. And as silly as it made her feel, Alina wanted to see him all the time now. More than anything, she wanted to be with him. To feel him, to breathe him, to touch him. No more fear of counted time, no more fear of being the secret lover. She glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was half past midnight already. Perhaps she should just go to sleep. Or try to.

A knock on the window. She whirled on her spot, halfway to her bed, and just as she’d hoped to, Nikolai stood there, soaking wet and a silly grin on his face. Her face mirrored that grin in an instant.

Heart beating so fast it was skipping beats and losing all sense of rhythm, Alina opened the door and welcomed him in with a kiss. Nikolai closed the window behind him, not missing a second of this sweet welcome kiss. He held her close for a full moment before breaking contact and bumping his nose on hers, “Missed me _that_ much?”

An eye roll was due, but… There was no point in denying it anymore was it? The truth was out a long time ago anyway. Her smile grew a little, “The wait was unbearable.”

Nikolai winked and took off his coat, dropping it over a chair by the fireplace, “I almost didn’t come.” Her smile wilted a bit. Nikolai noticed the change and quickly cut the distance between them with yet another kiss, “My apologies, sunshine. I didn’t mean that way. I just…” He chuckled, “I didn’t want to… defile your virtue when there was a chance those you live with would be on the lookout for my presence. And subsequent defiling.” He shook away some locks of hair that’d fallen to his eyes, dripping water all over her face. This time she rolled her eyes only to get a dangerous smirk for a reply. “You did mean to have some defiling happening earlier today, didn’t you?” he added, his tone just a little doubtful.

She rolled her eyes again, “You’re absolutely ridiculous. Defiling? Virtue?” She rose her eyebrow.

Nikolai dropped his voice so much Alina almost missed his words, “You mean to tell me… Someone else has taken care of the defiling already?”

“Nikolai!” She gasped, as a blush burned bright on her cheeks.

He chuckled and placed a soft peck on both her cheeks, right where that damned blush was hotter. “I was kidding, sunshine. Not that it matters to me, not really.”

Ignoring the embarrassment she felt over this conversation she let her hands play with his shirt, “So… You don’t care about those rules on virginity and all that?”

Nikolai leaned in and peppered her neck with millions of tiny, mind-blowing soft kisses, “Not as much as I should. Or else I wouldn’t be here, would I?”

She bit back a moan, “Would there be any other reason for you to climb up my window at half past midnight in the middle of a dangerous storm?” Of course there wasn’t, she had given him that hint about her window exactly for him to return. Thankfully he’d understood every hidden meaning. She didn’t want to think about the lonely night she could have had should Nikolai have missed her message.

Nikolai’s lips stopped a breath away from hers, “Actually… There was.”

“What?”

He broke away and returned to his coat, “Earlier today, amidst all the kisses and seductive glances you threw my way,” she rolled her eyes and watched as Nikolai searched through his pockets, “I forgot an important detail.”

“What detail?” She frowned, trying to look over his shoulder. He was blocking the way, all she could see was his backside. A fantastic backside, yes, but not what she wanted to see in that moment.

“Aha!” Nikolai whooped under his breath before turning back to her. He stuffed his hands in his pockets for a moment. Then he took them out again. They were empty. Gingerly, he guided Alina to her bed and asked her to sit down. She did as asked, curious about what was happening in that moment.

“What are you doing, Nikolai?” she finally asked, eyebrows furrowed deep as she watched him kneel down and take both her hands in his. They were cold from the rain and she desperately wanted to fix that.

Nikolai looked down for a moment and then, “Alina Starkov,” He let go of one of her hands and searched in his pocket, “Earlier today I asked you the most important question I ever uttered and you, miraculously, said yes.” His voice wavered, a shy but blissful smile tugging on his lips. He opened his hand and Alina had to swallow down a gasp. In his palm was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. A beautifully cut emerald, encased in an intricately designed gold ring, shaped like waves swirling around the precious gem. It looked alive, magical. Bewildered, she looked up and found Nikolai’s eyes locked on hers, that hazel she loved so much almost shining with a light of its own. “If your decision remains the same… I would like to,” He smiled, “Seal the deal with this engagement ring.”

“Is that…?” She breathed, still in awe at the ring in his hand. It couldn’t be. It simply couldn’t!

Nikolai nodded, barely containing the smile that cracked his face in two, “Yes, Alina. It is. This is the Lantsov Emerald. And it’s for you. If… If you’ll still have me.” And again his voice wavered. Nikolai shy. If anything, it made him even more beautiful, even more wonderful.

Alina nodded, happy tears quickly clouding her vision, “Of course I will, you idiot. If I didn’t want this I wouldn’t have waited up for you!”

His smile grew wider, if that was even possible, and Nikolai wasted no more time before sliding the ring on her finger. Safely settled in her ring finger, the exquisite piece fit her perfectly, “It’s a perfect fit.” Nikolai whispered, “I knew it would be. I knew it.”

Alina felt a little breathless with it all and couldn’t help but ask, “How can this be? Have all Lantsov women worn the same ring size as me? Or did you resize it?”

“This ring has never been, nor shall it ever be resized.” He looked up, “All Lantsov women have worn it, but not all have been lucky enough that it would fit them perfectly. Legend says that if it’s a perfect fit, then the lady wearing it is even more meant to do so.” Nikolai cupped her face and pressed his forehead against hers, “There have been some truly rightful queens of Ravka before. All worn it with a perfect fit.” He took a shuddered breath, “If I needed any more reason to believe we were meant to meet, then this settles it. Not that I really needed any more reasons by now.”

She chuckled, lightheaded with his words, “No?”

“No. I knew it from the second I saw you grimace at that poor champagne flute.”

“Don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying, Alina. I knew in that moment you were someone special. I just didn’t know just how special you’d be to me.” He sighed, “I knew in that moment I wouldn’t want to spend that night with anyone else. And I now I know I don’t want to spend my life with anyone else but you, sunshine.”

“Nikolai…”

“I love you, Alina. So much.” His breath was hot on her lips, the words practically breathed into her, warming her to the bones, giving her life.

Alina felt as though she was in a dream. A beautiful and lovely dream. Perfect in every way. Except this was all very real, wasn’t it? The heartbreak she’d felt earlier that morning had been real, so very real it had been a physical ache at one moment. And just as real had been the moment of pure happiness when Nikolai confessed she was the one he intended to marry. No one else. Her. Alina Starkov. Because he loved her. Nikolai loved _her_!

Her mouth curved into a smile and she felt as though all of her body was working together to make that smile, “I love you too, Nikolai. Even when you’re so insufferable all I want is to push you into a lake.”

Nikolai laughed, and then he was kissing her again.

And oh saints, it was as though no time at all had passed since they’d been halfway up those stairs all those hours ago. Nikolai cupped her face with both hands and pulled her in, his breath her own, his thumbs softly massaging her skin. He kissed her in one long breathless kiss that seemed fated to last forever until Alina leaned back onto her bed and the kiss broke for a handful of heartbeats as Nikolai followed and climbed onto the bed.

Hot, feverish kisses were pressed on her gasping lips once more. Precious kisses, like air breathed into her lungs, like air she needed oh so desperately to live on. She couldn’t get enough of those kisses, and never would. Death would surely arrive if she were ever to go without them for long. Nikolai breathed her name into her and over her skin every handful of heartbeats, his lips beginning a delicious trail of kisses down her neck, down, down, down. He kissed her collarbone, he kissed her uncovered shoulder, he kissed her hand. Alina’s skin was on fire, ready to combust with every new kiss and every new touch and every new breath they shared. Alina searched blindly for Nikolai, her hands desperate to feel him between her fingers, to make sure he wouldn’t go anywhere.

“Alina…” He breathed into her, lips back on hers and where they should always be if anyone asked her. Nikolai’s lips on hers, forever pressing secrets onto her skin, forever massaging her mouth into giving up Alina’s secrets to him.

“Please… Please…” Her voice trembled with anticipation and excitement and love as she blindly undid the buttons of his shirt and pushed it away. Her heart thundered faster as she savoured the touch of his skin under her open palms, her hands never stopping, never stopping. His body was all lean muscle, hot and cold from the rain and this secret moment of theirs. “Nikolai…” His name was nothing but a broken breath on her lips, her eyes rolled back in their sockets as Alina was unable to do anything else but let herself drown in this moment. Drown, drown, drown.

He pressed his hips against hers and Alina moaned, the sound new yet familiar, sinful yet a hint of heaven. His hands did quick work on her nightgown, the soft piece thrown away from her. His hands did quick work on her braid, undoing it blindly until it fanned over her skin and the bed. And finally, his hands did quick work on her underwear, freeing Alina of that last piece of clothing. Whispers tingled her skin. Beautiful, brilliant, the most incredible to ever exist. Nikolai whispered those words and many others with the same tone of pure and utter awe, his voice thick and raw with emotion as the prince’s lips moved down her body and planted kisses and promises and words of worship and love. Her heart seemed to grow and grow with every ticking second, with every kiss and whisper. Down he went, down his kisses moved, down, down, down. Alina gasped and caught her lip between her teeth for a long moment, holding this moment in her hands until she cried out his name. It was more of a moaned cry than anything else, her body so full of so much it was a wonder she could even make that sound.

And then, before the night air could even think of biting their skin, Nikolai took Alina under the sheets and deep into their warmth. His touch was tender and careful, yet his kisses were bordering on desperate and hungry. As if the prince could never get enough of her, as if he needed to keep on kissing her to be sure this was really happening, to be sure they were really here, together. Another kiss, another touch would always be necessary. Always. “Alina, my love… My sunshine…” He moaned into her open mouth, their hands tightly entwined above their heads, “I love you so much, Alina. So…” He shuddered, “So much.” His breathing was shallow, much like hers, “I think I’m dying, Alina. My heart, saints… My heart can’t hold much longer.”

She returned the kiss, biting down the loud moan that wanted so desperately do climb out of her body, “I love you too, Nikolai…” She gasped, “More… Oh, so much more than I expected. I love you. I love you. I love you…!” It was as though her heart had taken in too much love, too many emotions in one go, too much, too much, too much. For the next moment it was bursting apart at the seams and Alina was nothing but scattered stardust in the wind. Scattered into a million pieces, yet whole as well. _Happy_ and whole, and so, so willing to never come back from this moment of pure and utter bliss. This was everything and more that she had hoped for. Everything and so, so much more.

 

* * *

 

Rain fell down in a steady rhythm, now quieter than it had been earlier that night. Heavy, fat raindrops still hit the windows, their drumming still loud enough for any sound in her room to go unnoticed by anyone passing outside its doors. Not that in that moment there would be much to hear, the two lovers now curled up against each other, their bodies spent, their faces stuck in matching smiles.

Nikolai pressed a kiss to her palm, “I should go soon. If anyone finds out I’m not in my room…” His eyes sparkled with mirth, “War would break loose.”

She rolled her eyes and stifled down a yawn, still not ready for sleep to end this wonderful night, “Are you really telling me war would break loose if you’re not in your bed one night?”

He paused, lips already halfway to yet another kiss on her palm, “Hmm… Well, maybe not war, but my mother would certainly have search parties and be demanding explanations.” Happy with his words he continued and pressed tiny, feather-like kisses over each knuckle of her hand, making sure to take his time with each new press.

Alina watched each kiss, her body aching for those lips to be closer to her than on her hand, “Don’t go, not yet.” Her plea was nothing but a whisper, yet she could hear her desperation growing with every syllable, dripping from each letter. If Nikolai left right now, Alina was sure it would break her. Silly as the thought could be, she didn’t want this moment of happiness to end so soon. In fact, she didn’t want this moment to _ever_ end.

A smile grew on his lips before he tipped her head and placed a tender kiss on her open mouth, “Wouldn’t dream of it, sunshine.” Another kiss and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, “I would never do something as despicable as defiling your virtue and leaving the very next second.”

A chuckle bubbled out of her lips, the sound quickly dying on his own as Nikolai continued to shower her with kisses, “Defiling? Are we still using that word?” She mumbled, not really in the mood to break the string of soft kisses Nikolai seemed intended to plant on her lips forever.

“Well,” he said and Alina could feel every bit of his insufferable smirk, “It is what I just did, is it not? As moral and propriety codes love to say so much, a man and a woman should never be this intimate before the wedding. Much too sinful. Or something along those lines.”

“You love to use all those big words in all seriousness while making fun of them at the same time, don’t you?” She closed her eyes for good, savouring the way his hand brushed over her thigh, up her body and back down again, the touch so slow it made her ache inside.

Nikolai pressed a kiss against her pulse and hummed, “I do. I really do.” Another kiss, lower down her neck, “Just like I love saying sillier things just to see you roll your eyes so fondly at me.”

“Who said I do it fondly?” She moaned as Nikolai’s hand continued to tease her skin. She could feel every goose bump growing in his wake.

“Your smile.” Nikolai simply said before taking her lips within his own yet again. His touch was tender, calm, soothing. This was a goodnight kiss, a soft press of the lips to lull her into a restful sleep full of sweet dreams. It was a kiss to be given under the sheets and between sleeps, or behind a tree and lying under the clouds, stolen here and there for that one single moment of pure, perfect calm. Her heart felt lighter with each press and move of his lips, any and all knots she might still have deep in her stomach undone at last. “Kissing you this much is making me grow drunk, Alina. Your lips are awfully addictive. Deliciously and awfully addictive.” He said after a while, a corner of his mouth tilted up in that mischievous smirk of his.

Alina rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, doing quick job of wrapping his arms around her frame. Nikolai tucked the sheets a little higher and over their shoulders, before tightening his hold on her and pressing a soft kiss on her back. “You just enjoy being talked back at between kisses, you idiot.” She whispered after a moment, sleep already seeping in between her words. She wouldn’t be able to fight this battle for much longer, it seemed. Nikolai chuckled and nuzzled his nose on her neck, breathing in the scent of her hair before pressing his lips against her skin once more.

“I enjoy both activities on equal parts very much. Just so you know, sunshine.”

She snorted, “Of course you do. It’s all attention you’re getting after all.”

He hummed, “Are you going to make it a habit of winning all arguments?”

“Was this an argument?” She mumbled, no longer awake enough for a snarky tone. The battle was lost and she was steadily slipping under.

Nikolai nuzzled his nose again and Alina felt a shiver trickling down her spine and straight into the depth of her stomach, “Obviously not.”

Her eyes were heavy, her breathing slowing down. It had been a long and exhausting day, full of nerves and anxiety and excitement and oh! So many explosive emotions had rushed through her, it was a wonder Alina had managed to stay awake for so long. It had been worth it, though. Waiting for Nikolai. Staying up for this long. He’d come. He’d proposed again. He’d made her feel like the only one in the whole world. And now he even managed to scare away the feeling that her bed was sometimes too big. Now it was just right, with him there with her, his body curled around hers so perfectly. His heart beating in perfect synchronisation with hers. In that moment, as sleep finally took her under, Alina felt as though her bed had been waiting for Nikolai’s presence all along.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tries pretty hard to keep the sweet love-making scene rated T* *hopes she did good*
> 
> I loved writing this chapter, the pacing, the conversations, the kisses, the goofiness of these two <3 and adding that little "was this an argument?" bit from the books, because I loved how nerdy they got in that moment :')
> 
>  
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling rules and wards off ugly demons that threaten good moods!
> 
>  
> 
> PS: for more royals!nikolina I have another, older, long fic! [The Fox and The Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341501/chapters/19108948) ;D


	9. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After romance, comes gossip time!
> 
> And maybe even more romance ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentine's!! here's yet another vday gift for y'all!! <3<3<3

 

 

 

“I hear congratulations are in order.” Zoya settled down her teacup and reached for a butter cookie.

Alina startled on her spot, wondering for one fleeting moment if the congratulations were on what happened the previous night. But then she caught the pointed glance her friend threw at the emerald and she felt rather stupid. How could her friends even guess?

She cleared her throat and put down her cookie, the crumbly baked good having been halfway to her mouth, “Thank you, Zoya.”

“I still can’t believe Alina is engaged. And to the crown prince!” Genya exclaimed from her spot, spreading butter on her toasts. She smiled and winked at Alina, “Really happy for you, Alina.”

Her lips curved up in a shy smile, “Thank you, Gen.”

Zoya’s gaze moved from the emerald and focused on Alina. Her blue eyes turned to slits and Alina saw a hard and cold calculating thought process running deep in her friend’s mind. Her blood froze under the harsh scrutiny. Zoya looked on for another long moment, even after Alina feigned a strong interest in her own tea. Then she uttered three little words that would have Alina wishing the ground could swallow her, “You had sex.”

She spurted her tea and almost choked on it with those three little words said so casually. Feeling a bright and fierce blush already on her cheeks, Alina looked up with wide eyes, panic running wild through her bloodstream, “Wh-What?”

Zoya leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms, the ghost of a pleased smirk on her lips, “You two had sex.”

“I huh… We… What are you talking about, Zoya?” She cringed inwardly, fully aware that her reply had been nothing but confirmation on her friend’s words. If she had been trying to deny those claims, she had done a very poor job on it.

Genya gasped, “Oh my saints! She _does_ have that look.” Her golden eyes took in the wide eyes and the fierce blush and the way Alina kept playing with the emerald, while all along she did her best to avoid catching the eye of either of her friends. Genya shook her head, “But how? I mean, when? When did that happen? She ate before I got home and went to slee—Oh saints. You did not. Alina Starkov!” She screeched, her teacup settled down so hard that Alina flinched, expecting the porcelain to shatter.

Then, half a second later, she wondered yet again if the ground could swallow her whole. Talking about sex over breakfast in a room where anyone in the house could hear was not what she’d had in mind for this meeting. Not at all.

“Alina!” Genya screeched again, leaning in to shake her, “You better explain yourself young lady!” She sounded offended somehow, but Alina knew her best friend. She wasn’t offended, not really, she was just mildly annoyed over Zoya having realised what happened before she did. And now she wanted details. And she would have them, one way or another.

“What?!” Alina cried out, really not looking forward to having this talk right now.

“Details. Now.”

She looked at Zoya, hoping for some help from her friend but the deadly smirk on her red lips offered nothing of the sorts, “Don’t expect help from me. You didn’t help when Genya demanded details on Harshaw. _Any_ of the times she did.” And then she took a long and calm sip of her tea. As if nothing in the world could ever shake her. As if she hadn’t just thrown Alina and her sex life at the hungry lion that was Genya and her curiosity.

“Alina… I’m waiting…” Genya sang under her breath, her parents passing by a window outside.

Alina followed them with wide eyes, her panicked heart racing faster and faster with every step they took within view, with every step they took closer to their open window. It wasn’t until several breaths after they were gone and Genya sighed loudly three times that she gave in. With a defeated sigh, Alina sank in her chair, “All right, Genya. You’re so nosy.” Genya’s smile could rival that of the most innocent looking baby. “Okay, we… Hum, he returned last night, all right? To give me the ring.” She mumbled, drowning in equal parts of embarrassment and happiness as she went through those memories yet again. “And then…” She found herself fighting a grin, “Stuff happened. There, happy?”

A perfect red eyebrow rose, “Stuff happened?” When Alina refused to speak again, Genya leaned in, “How long did he stay?”

Alina looked up, unable to reply. How long? She didn’t know, not really.

After curling up together and simply enjoying each other’s warmth, Alina had fallen asleep very easily. Exhaustion and the calm comfort Nikolai’s embrace offered had easily taken her away, and before she knew it, Alina was deep asleep. She never felt Nikolai wake up and leave, nor did she hear him put more logs in the fireplace or leave through the window and somehow managing to put the latch back in its place.

But she did have the faint memory of a kiss on her temple and a goodnight whispered in her ear. She wasn’t sure when that had happened, but she hoped it had been before he left. When she woke up, just as the sun was rising in the east and its lazy rays illuminated her room in soft warm hues, Alina rolled on the bed with the tiny hope that Nikolai was still there. He wasn’t. But her disappointment was short-lived as soon as her gaze fell on a piece of paper that laid on top of his pillow.

> _“My most heartfelt apologies, sunshine, but I’m afraid I really must go now. There’s only so long that Tamar can pretend I’m in my room. But fear not, I leave with a heavy heart and the promise to return just before lunchtime. Until then, try not to miss me too much as I will try to not miss you too much as well. Forever yours, Nikolai.”_

She’d rolled her eyes at the extreme lengths he’d gone just to say something that could have been said in one simple sentence. But this was Nikolai after all, he would never do anything half-heartedly when there was a chance to do it with all his heart. And with sprinkles on top.

When Genya’s gaze became too heavy for her to ignore, Alina shrugged, “I don’t know. He must have left sometime after I fell asleep.”

Her friend hummed happy with the reply, most likely, and took a bite of her toast, “How did he get in and out without anyone noticing, though?”

Zoya snorted and Alina had to wonder how her friend could even make a snort sound magnificent. “With a storm as crazy as last night’s, I’m surprised he didn’t take the chance of walking right out the front door. No one would have heard a thing. No one _did_.” She added, her tone with a teasing edge that made Alina regret ever agreeing to this breakfast. Her friends were having way too much fun with the situation.

Genya nodded, “Right, you’re right.” A moment of silence passed before she spoke again, “When are you two meeting again?”

“Before lunch.” She answered, her stomach fluttering fast at the idea. She couldn’t wait to see Nikolai again, lunch was too far away. Too far away.

“Ohhhh, have fun! But not too much, all right? We really can’t have people wondering if you’re a pure bride or not. Imagine the gossip!” She carried on, taking another bite off her toast.

Alina shook her head, pleased to see her friends were just teasing her after all. And then, as the conversation moved on to other subjects, such as her dress and when the big event was most likely to happen, Alina let her mind wander to the moment when she and Nikolai would meet again. She simply couldn’t wait. Even if meeting the Queen was closer in her future than she had ever expected.

Now… Every moment away from him dragged on and on. She didn’t care if time passing by faster would mean she would meet the Queen sooner than desired. At least, this way she would see Nikolai without waiting too much.

 

* * *

 

“My mother wishes to meet you as soon as possible.” Nikolai said, his voice breaking through the comfortable silence that had settled between them after lunch.

He’d arrived just on time, as per Alina’s heart wishes, and taken her out for a long lunch. To celebrate the engagement, of course. Just like every day since he’d first found her at her booth, Nikolai had taken Alina to their little patch of heaven, his very best picnic blanket in tow. The crown prince had ordered some of the best food delicacies he could remember, forcing Tamar and Tolya to tag along, each with their own picnic baskets. Alina rolled her eyes and asked if it was all necessary, to which he replied with a wink and a simple “of course”. Lunch had been followed by extensive kissing and cuddling sessions, interrupted at times by tickling attacks from Nikolai himself.

Alina snuggled up closer and began playing with the buttons of his jacket, “Oh?” She let out, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

“Yes, she announced her wishes as soon as I sat down for breakfast. Oh, and that it would be for the best if you moved in to the Palace once the engagement is known to the people. For safety reasons, of course.”

She hummed and watched a cloud drift by in the corner of her eye, “Sure she just doesn’t want to teach me how to be a proper bride?”

“Of course she does. She is probably going to make you hate her so much all we’ll ever do together before the big day is to sit down together so you can complain about her as much as possible. We’ll probably have time for a kiss or two, but not much more.” He said, humour coating his words, albeit Alina suspected they were at least a bit true.

“Of course.” She agreed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes yet again.

“She also wants to announce said engagement as soon as possible. And for the wedding to happen as soon as possible as well.”

“There’s a lot she wants to happen as soon as possible. Is she asking for grandchildren too?” She looked up and raised an eyebrow, “Great-grandchildren? A sea serpent?”

Nikolai flashed a playful smirk, “All in her list, I’m sure. But none have been voiced. Yet.”

This time she didn’t hold back and rolled her eyes, “I’m starting to think nothing about our engagement will be simple.”

He reached out and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his eyes following the gesture for a moment before locking back on hers. A soft smile tugged on his lips, “What we have is. Our love. Our night together.” His voice was tender, barely above a whisper, and it carried so much within those few words. Alina couldn’t help but smile back, her heart singing to the same tune his voice did. Just like that, she felt the endless knots in her stomach ease away. Nikolai had that effect on her.

“As much as it pains me to say,” She teased, “You’re right. It is simple.”

Nikolai flashed another playful smirk, “Of course I’m right.” He winked and pulled her in for a soft kiss, “Simple and perfect. I love you, you love me… Hopefully.” She rolled her eyes, “And we enjoy each other’s company quite a lot. Simple and perfect.” He kissed her again, the kiss growing more passionate with each press of his lips. She kissed him back and realised she couldn’t help but agree with him. Simple and perfect. It really was, wasn’t it? As silly as it sounded, as dream-like as it was, what they had was exactly that. Certainly, bumps in the road would surface as they usually did, but… Alina didn’t want to worry about that just yet. For now, she’d enjoy this to its fullest.

She would enjoy their wonderful love. Their simple and perfect love.

Simple and perfect.

Yes.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dreamy sigh* aren't they just the cutest???
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling is the best vday chocolate ever!


	10. Simple and Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue my darlings <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy vday (again)!! :'D

 

 

 

It was a cold night and the scent of rain filled the air, yet for the first time in weeks, the sky was cloudless. An endless sea of black blanketed the world, millions and millions of stars scattered across all of it, illuminating the night and the hearts of anyone who would look up at them.

Music and chatter drifted in the air, the celebrations in full bloom within the palace and all across the city. There was not a soul in Ravka that didn’t have a glass of champagne in their hands and a happy grin on their faces. Everyone was part of the party, even if the whole kingdom couldn’t fit inside the palace grounds.

Alina and Nikolai walked through a familiar path in comfortable silence, their hands entwined between them. An emerald ring glinted in the moonlight, their thumbs brushing every once in a while.

Nikolai raised her hand to his and placed a soft kiss over her knuckles, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight, “Are you happy, sunshine?”

She fought a smile, or tried to, as it bloomed on her lips in the space of a heartbeat, “Yes, Nikolai. Are _you_ happy?”

He pretended to pause, eyebrows scrunched in deep thought. Then he nodded, “Yes, I believe I am.” He flashed a wicked smirk, “My mother is happy too, in case her frown gave you doubt.”

Alina chuckled and shook her head. The weeks prior to the actual wedding had been… eventful. Yes, eventful was the word. First she’d met the Queen, who had been haughty and proud around her, her harsh gaze having cut Alina to the bone. Then she’d been taken for measurements, the royal tailor having to work on a wedding gown and other dresses Alina would have to wear in the days leading to the wedding and afterwards. She’d insisted on Genya’s work, but the Queen had been relentless. Nikolai had soothed Alina’s explosive mood with a kiss and the promise to get Genya on the job once they were settled in. His mother wouldn’t have a say on who they would choose as their royal tailor after their wedding. Alina had agreed and barely had time for another kiss before being swooped in for yet another lesson on etiquette and what to do on the wedding day, and night. She was sure she would have nightmares surrounding the rules of a royal wedding night. Thankfully, Nikolai had promised her a proper one, cutting out any… rules and possible audience.

Just as Nikolai had predicted, their moments alone and in privacy were cut very short. The Queen was most likely making sure they didn’t get too intimate before the wedding. Which prompted Nikolai to make some unwarranted jokes at the worst of times, of course. The man simply couldn’t keep his mouth shut.

Thankfully for the two lovers, time rushed by and before she knew it, Alina was putting on that heavy and intricate wedding dress for one very last time. She couldn’t wait to get out of it. Sure, it was a beautiful piece of art, but it was… a piece of art. Not to be worn, just to be gazed upon. Oh, and it was beginning to itch on some parts of her body too.

Nikolai stopped walking, looked both ways, put a finger on his lips requesting silence and then leaned in for a kiss. Alina couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out of her at how ridiculous he’d looked just then. But soon Nikolai deepened the kiss and Alina was unable do anything but let herself go and drown in this kiss. Her heart was light, soaring high as she passed her hands through his hair, as Nikolai leaned in more and more with every passing second of this kiss. A moan was on her lips yet Alina wasn’t sure if it was hers or Nikolai’s, perhaps it was from both. His arms were around her, keeping their bodies as close as it was humanly possible and all Alina’s heart did was complain it still wasn’t close enough. Not enough yet, not enough. She needed more, more, more.

And then, just as fast as it had begun, the kiss was over. And all that was left behind were two breathless newlyweds. Her lips seemed permanently stuck in a stupid grin.

“What was that for?” She rasped, still looking for air.

Nikolai pressed their foreheads together and smiled, “I had been dying to kiss you like that for hours now.” He rasped back, “All we had all day were cute, polite pecks for the delight of the crowd. And with all honesty, it drove me mad, sunshine.”

She laughed, “Of course it did.”

“So, obviously, I had to steal you away for a proper kiss.” He added with a soft, lingering peck on her smiling lips. Then, just as Alina was about to deepen this second kiss, Nikolai reached behind her. Confused and just a tad mad over the slighted kiss, Alina leaned away from him and tried to peer over her shoulder.

Nikolai rotated her a bit and away from whatever he was doing, “Nuh-huh. No peeking.”

“What are you…?”

His answer was just a cryptic smile. And then he showed her his hand. Except it wasn’t empty anymore. Alina’s mouth parted in shock as she stared at the white filigree mask he held in his hand.

“You… you kept it?” She breathed, memories of their very first meeting still as fresh in her mind as if it had all happened just the day before.

Nikolai nodded, a sheepish smile on his lips, and twirled it in his hand, “Of course I did. I had met the most wonderful woman ever, but before I could even learn her name she had fled from the precinct leaving nothing behind but this mask. I knew that if I wanted to see her again, I had to find the woman this mask belonged to. A perfect fit would be the answer, since this was obviously made only for her and her alone.” He spoke, his words coming out in a perfectly rehearsed speech. Except Alina knew Nikolai never rehearsed his speeches.

She shook her head, trying to calm down her racing heart, “You knew my name. And even if it was made just for me, that mask could fit anyone. So there’s a few flaws in that story of yours.”

Nikolai nodded, conceding her points, “Alas, you are right as always. Still, would you give me the honour of trying this lovely mask on?” His smile turned roguish, “I would rest so much easier tonight.”

“Only if you have that fox mask around, I would like to be sure I married the right guy.” She answered with a teasing smirk of her own, the two easily falling back into their routinely banter. She loved this, she realised. This banter, this trade of playful grins and biting remarks and silly jokes. It was exactly this that had her walking down this garden with Nikolai that very first night, and it was this as well that had her accepting each invitation of his, no matter what. Because of this dynamic they shared. This wonderful and unbelievable dynamic that connected their hearts so perfectly.

Nikolai leaned in to capture that smirk between his lips, “Not here, I’m afraid. I keep it in my room. Ah… forgive me, _our_ room.” He corrected himself before stealing another kiss.

Alina closed her eyes and circled his neck with her hands, gloves lying forgotten somewhere on that path, “I was getting tired of smiling and nodding anyway.” She said, already anticipating the moment she’d be free of the dress. And everything else that would follow. The kisses, the touches, the gasps, the laughter. Falling asleep in his arms. Everything.

Nikolai’s eyes dipped to her cleavage and he traced the neckline with a teasing finger, “Then I suppose we should retire. Does that sound good to you, my love?” His voice grew huskier, the prince as eager to go into their nest just as she was.

“Sounds perfect.”

His smile widened, “Perfect and simple?”

“Simple and perfect.” She echoed the words from that day back in their meadow, their wonderful patch of heaven, and pulled him in for yet another kiss. Nikolai was eager to return the kiss for a long heartbeat, before taking her hand within his and rushing her back into the palace and through a long, long maze of secret passages. The sound of their footsteps and their giggles echoed throughout the nearly empty corridors, no one bothering to interrupt the happy newlyweds. It didn’t take long to reach their destination, though, and once there, Nikolai made quick work on her dress. Alina couldn’t help the sigh of relief at being released of the beautiful but stiff dress, nor could she help the sigh of pure and utter bliss that escaped her hold when Nikolai laid her down on their bed at last.

His hazel eyes shined with love, mirroring to perfection how she felt, “I love you so much, Alina. My love,” He kissed a corner of her mouth, “My sunshine.” Another kiss, another corner, “My brilliant and incredible Alina.” And finally, her lips.

She smiled against the kiss, “I love you too, my insufferable fox-masked prince.”

 

 

 

**_~ The End ~_ **

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh they're finally married and free to trash their roo--I mean, free to be hopelessly in love with each other without fear of rude rumours or being kept apart, ofc! ;)
> 
> this is it, lovelies!! the ending of this magical AU :') I had such fun writing this fic, y'all have no idea <3  
> certainly it's not as long and complex as The Fox and The Sun (link on chapter 8), but it's just as perfect in my humble opinion. maybe better since my writing has grown hahahah xD  
> thank you all readers who've stuck around and gave kudos and especially those who left comments and kept this fic going!! y'all the real mvps <3<3<3
> 
>  
> 
> as usual:  
>  feedback/comments/fangirling is incredible and always makes me smile <3


End file.
